Semua akibat Bento!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: SasuFemNaru. Cuman ngikutin gaya cewek serial cantik susahnya setengah mati. Apalagi buat cewek yang cuman dikelilingin cowok-cowok tengil bin ajaib. Haduh, pusing, deh! Eh, tapi bukan Naruto kalau cepat nyerah. Nilai bahasa gue empat, dan gue nggak bisa masak? Mhm? Memang gue peduli? Chapter: ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

_Di suatu sekolah.._

_Lantai Tiga…_

Srooootttt…

Berapa kali gadis yang lagi mandang ikan dari atas aquarium menarik ingusnya. Kakinya yang pendek naik ke atas kursi kursi agar dia bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang lagi berenang dari atas aquarium. Tangannya yang mungil memegang selang buat mengalirkan air ke dalam aquarium tersebut. Berenang! Berenang! Ikan berenang. Gadis berambut pirang seleher senyam-senyum, keasyikan lihat ikan berenang, walaupun ingusnya sudah mencapai titik maksimal dalam penarikan. Nggak peduli waktu sudah sore, dan dia sudah bekerja keras untuk belajar sekaligus piket, ia tetap suka melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang di depannya.

"Dia nyantai banget..," kata Nagato. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dalam kelas. Tangannya megang buku tulis yang di dalamnya tentu banyak banget soal-soal buat dikerjain di rumah.

"Baguslah..," jawab Sasuke—temannya Nagato. "Daripada cewek di kelompok kita aneh kayak cewek di kelompok Neji dan Gaara..," lanjutnya, sembari ngasih kode dengan gerakan kepala ke arah cewek yang masih sibuk berdiri—ngisi air ke dalam aquarium.

"Ho-oh, gue nggak nyangka tuh cewek buat ikan-ikan pada bunuh diri waktu mau dipindahin ke ember..," Sasuke mendengus—geli sebelum mulai termenung—menatap bagian belakang anak cewek yang masih asyik dengan pengisian air ke dalam aquarium.

Sasuke mengingat kalau Neji ngomong sama dia sambil wajah serius—beberapa minggu lalu. Tangan kanan Neji megang bola yang dikepit di pinggang sewaktu matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis karena dia adalah orang yang ikut ambil andil dalam pembantaian dua ikan di dalam satu aquarium. "Lo tahu Sasuke? Si Sakura histeris banget waktu ikannya loncat ke atas lantai, dan kelepek-kelepek hingga tewas sewaktu kami berusaha mengangkatnya," Neji semakin down—setelah cerita. Sasuke sweatdrop. "Gue pembunuh..," lanjut Neji—mellow. Kepalanya nunduk, mendramatisir keadaan.

Setelah mendengar curahan hati Neji beberapa minggu lalu, dan tetek bengek masalah yang dihadapi Neji sekaligus kelompok piketnya, dapat disimpulkan jika ikan koki tidaklah dapat bertahan selama 2 menit 34 detik tanpa air. Selain itu, Sasuke dan Nagato pun mendapatkan cara pertolongan pertama terhadap ikan yang terjatuh dari saringan selagi mau dipindahkan ke ember, ketika ikan tersebut sulit untuk diambil. Caranya hanya dua menurut Nagato dan Sasuke, yaitu memberikan ciuman pertama mereka melalui CPR, atau menyiramkan air pada tubuh ikan tersebut sampai air habis, lantai kelas basah, mereka harus ngepel, dan lagi-lagi ajal menjemput ikan tersebut karena tidak ada lagi pasokan air untuk menyiramkan air pada tubuh ikan tersebut.

Pilih mana?

Nggak ada yang dipilih?

Ya, udah kita lanjut ceritanya!

Nagato, dan Sasuke sebenarnya nggak terlalu akrab. Apalagi sama bocah yang lagi ngisi aquarium dengan air tersebut. Mereka bertiga kebetulan saja sekelas, dan masuk ke dalam jadwal piket membersihkan aquarium yang sama.

Sebenarnya, tugas Nagato dan Sasuke adalah membersihkan aquarium, dan batu-batu hiasnya. Sedangkan, cewek satu-satunya di dalam kelompok piket mereka bertugas mengisi air ke dalam aquarium. Ha—ah, sebenarnya tugas anak beringus tersebut adalah mengeluarkan dan memasukan air dari dalam aquarium tersebut dengan cara memakai selang. Tetapi, sewaktu anak gadis tersebut sedang menyedot atau memancing air dari dalam aquarium agar mau mengalir ke dalam selang, dia malah meminum airnya. Bukannya dikeluarkan airnya dari dalam mulut, dia malah terus menyedot airnya, hingga membuat kedua cowok yang sedang menyaksikan pergulatan selang dengan mulut anak cewek tersebut hendak menangis karena merasa teman piket mereka benar-benar aneh. Alhasil, daripada pantat ikan juga ikut tersedot oleh anak cewek tersebut, Nagato dan Sasuke memutuskan mereka-lah yang mengeluarkan air dari dalam aquarium, dan membiarkan anak cewek tersebut santai-santai , menarik ingus, dan menatap mereka—selagi mereka bekerja keras, membanting tulang untuk mengurus ikan yang selama ini menghiasi kelas mereka.

Suasana menjelang sore pun tiba-tiba tentram. Nagato mulai sibuk dengan tugasnya, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk membaca buku saku bertulisan 'Matematika Dasar' pada cover buku saku tersebut yang sengaja cover tersebut dia sobek dari buku aslinya. Iya, depan buku tersebut adalah matematika dasar, padahal di dalamnya hanyalah segumpalan kertas bergambar bernama komik. Sasuke menyamarkan komik tersebut dengan cara merubah cover-nya bertujuan supaya disaat dia sedang bosan di dalam kelas—mendengarkan ceramah guru, Sasuke bisa baca, deh! Tidak ada yang curiga. Nama tidak tercoreng. Tetap menjadi anak teladan alias terbaik di antara anak-anak akselerasi. Pintar~ Tidak salah Sasuke mendapatkan predikat jenius.

Hening…

Hening…

He—

"Hu—huweeeeeee..," terdengar tangisan dari arah bocah yang sedang mengisi air di dalam aquarium.

Sasuke dan Nagato yang lagi sibuk sama urusan masing-masing saling pandang. Mereka berhamburan, beranjak dari kursi—berlari ke arah gadis cilik satu-satunya di dalam kelas kosong ini. "Ke—kenapa?!" seru Nagato, panik, ketika air yang sedang di pegang gadis tersebut malah mengalir ke atas lantai—bukan ke aquarium karena gadis tersebut kehilangan fokus. "Kenapa Narubo?!" tanyanya, ketika gadis tersebut cuman nangis, nggak jelas.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi setengah-setengah, tidak stoic kayak biasanya. Ia masang ekspresi cemas bercampur miris. "Namanya, Naruto, Nagato!" serunya, membetulkan otak temannya yang sarapnya kadang kejepit, walaupun guru-guru mengecap Nagato itu adalah salah satu murid terjenius setelah berhasil lulus masuk kelas akselerasi.

Gadis yang namanya ternyata Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dalam aquarium dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "I—ingusnya..," Naruto terisak tangis. "Ingusnya masuk aquarium..," lanjutnya, ketika untuk kedua kalinya Nagato dan Sasuke saling pandang.

Nagato berlari-lari kecil ke arah aquarium. Ia menempelkan idungnya di kaca aquarium hingga lubang idung tersebut terangkat—berlebihan.

Plok!

Nagato menempelkan hidungnya di kaca aquarium.

Nagato melihat ingus yang melayang-layang di dalam air, dan sedang dimakan oleh ikan-ikan di dalam aquarium tersebut. Mata itamnya membulat—besar.

"Uwooooo, Edan Sasuke, ikannya makan ingus si Naruno!" Nagato takjub—salah manggil nama Naruto lagi. Kedua telapak tangannya nempel ke kaca aquarium seperti hidungnya. "Dimakan!" lanjutnya, sedangkan Sasuke memandang cemas ikan-ikan tersebut.

_Kasihan… _

Batin Sasuke, nggak tahu lebih kasihan sama Nagato yang autis, Naruto yang sedang menangis, atau ikan yang sedang makan makanan yang tidak layak.

Naruto berhenti menangis—sesaat. Ia membalikan badannya buat ngelihat ke arah dalam aquarium.

_Horror. _

Naruto membelalakan matanya, dan menatap _horror_ ikan-ikan yang sedang memperebutkan ingusnya.

Naruto melepas selang. Ia mengusap air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Suara tangisnya semakin melengking, hingga memekakan telinga. "Huweeeeee… ikannya nanti sakit pilek kayak Naru..," gumamnya, di tengah-tengah tangisan. "Ikannya nanti sakit…," lanjutnya, ketakutan jika ikannya akan tertular ingusan seperti dirinya. Sedangkan Nagato masih sibuk mengagumi ikan-ikan di dalam aquarium tersebut.

Sasuke yang sempat bengong dengan tingkah kedua temannya mulai beraksi. Ia mengambil selang yang terjatuh di atas lantai, dan memberikan selang tersebut pada Nagato. "Pegang!" perintah Sasuke pada Nagato, mulai bertindak mengkondisikan kedua teman autisnya.

Nagato mengambil selang dari tangan Sasuke, dan mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk mengisikan air kembali ke dalam aquarium.

Sasuke berdiri di samping bangku Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya— coba-coba menjadi pangeran di tengah-tengah putri ingusan. "Turun, Naru!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih terisak tangis agar segera turun dari atas kursi. "Biar Nagato aja yang ngisi airnya."

Naruto turun dari atas kursi. Ia masih saja nangis, padahal tidak ada yang menyalahkan dirinya. Ikannya ditakuti akan mati, kelas basah karena air, dan waktu sudah mulai sore, tetapi Naruto malah membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Seiring dengan tangisannya yang semakin melengking, apolo sebelas alias ingusnya Naruto pun mulai tidak terkontrol. Sedangkan, Nagato yang mulai jengah dengan suara tangis Naruto membalikan badannya. Ia mulai berpikir kenapa Naruto terus menangis, ketika Nagato menatap hidung sang Namikaze.

"Cepet bersihin ingusnya, Sas!" perintah Nagato—tiba-tiba, ketika Sasuke mulai kalang kabut berusaha menghentikan tangisan Naruto dengan cara mengelus, megenggam tangan Naruto, berharap Naruto berhenti menangis hanya dengan cara megenggam tangan tersebut. "Gue yakin tombol off tangisnya ada di ingusnya..," lanjut Nagato—yakin banget.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Pake apa? Gue kagak bawa tisu atau sapu tangan!" tanyanya, benar-benar tidak punya ide ketika harus menghadapi tangisan cewek. Maklum Sasuke kan tidak punya saudara cewek, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat wanita bahagia. Saudara satu-satunya Sasuke cuman cowok sok kalem yang jarang banget ngajak main dirinya.

Nagato berpikir—sejenak. Terus tiba-tiba dia punya ide cemerlang, bagi dirinya sendiri. "Noh, noh! Robek aja tengah-tengah buku tulis gue!" perintah Nagato sambil nunjuk-nunjuk buku tulisnya yang masih ada di atas meja, belakang mereka bertiga. "Cepetan!" serunya, ketika mulut Sasuke menganga—berpikir semakin lama dia semakin kenal dengan Nagato dan Naruto, ternyata anak-anaknya semakin aneh. Bukan semakin dimengerti.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah meja yang sering disinggahi Nagato, merobek tengah kertas pada buku yang di atas meja tersebut sebelum membawanya ke arah Naruto yang masih saja menangis—tidak jelas. Haduh, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto dan mereka berdua adalah bocah-bocah yang seharusnya masih kelas tiga tetapi terpaksa sudah menerima pelajaran yang lebih tinggi dari umur mereka. Alhasil, mental mereka adalah mental bocah, dengan otak yang kapasitasnya melebihi anak kelas enam SD sekalipun.

Gosok.

Gosok.

Sasuke mengarahkan kertas di tangannya ke arah Nagato, dan mengelap ingus Naruto memakai kertas tersebut.

—**Setelah itu—**

Benar dugaan Nagato. Naruto berhenti nangis, dong! Mata biru cerah lembabnya memandang wajah bocah laki-laki di depannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya—tidak mengerti, ketika hidungnya memerah karena habis digosok oleh benda kasar bernama kertas. Sa—Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto menggemakan nama bocah laki di depannya, di dalam otaknya yang jenius.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat bocah cewek kecil yang sangat jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Ingusnya udah ilang..," katanya, dengan halus. Bersikap halus karena tidak berharap Naruto akan menangis, dan membuat suasana kembali runyam. "Ikannya sehat, kok!" lanjutnya, sembari melihat ikannya yang sudah berenang kesana-kemari. "Nggak akan mati karena ingus Naru..," katanya, ketika Nagato mengeluarkan cekikikan menyebalkan.

"Gue sumpah nggak akan bilang ini sama siapapun..," kata Nagato, ketika isakan tangis Naruto masih saja terdengar, walaupun tangisannya sudah berhenti. "—karena gue nggak mau ngebersihin ulang aquarium ini hanya karena ingus elo jatuh, Naruko..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Naruto.

Secara reflek Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Namanya Naruto, Nagato..," kata Sasuke, memperingati Nagato dengan tatapan sinis karena dari tadi salah nyebut nama Naruto terus. "—dan gue juga nggak punya niat ngebersihin aquarium lagi..," katanya, menyetujui perkataan Nagato. "Gue orangnya proffesional, gue nggak akan ngabisin waktu gue cuman buat ngelakuin sesuatu dua kali yang nggak dibayar..," lanjutnya —alasan nan nggak mau cape, mumpung jenius ngomong kayak orang dewasa juga nggak masalah. Intinya, Sasuke yang sering nguping omongan bapaknya di telepon mulai nerapin omongan tersebut ke kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Kesimpulan: Fugaku alias bapaknya Sasuke Uchiha harus hati-hati kalau ngomong di depan bocah SD macam Sasuke.

Naruto menatap bocah laki yang masih di dekatnya. Bocah yang di mata Naruto baik dan cakepnya kayak pangeran-pangeran di negeri dongeng—yang kerap kali ada di dalam buku yang selalu dirobek-robek kakaknya kalau udah bosen sama tuh buku cerita yang diberikan ayahnya. Tampan, baik, dan kayaknya orang yang patut dicontoh. Naruto makin kagum aja ketika ngelihat senyuman langka bocah di sebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum—lembut di tengah isakan tangisnya.

_Udah Naru putuskan!_

_Kakak Naru yang galak, jahat, dan selalu nindas Naru akan diganti…_

_Ya, diganti!_

_Naru ganti dengan anak laki-laki depan Naru!_

_Kakak baru Naru.._

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

Batin Naruto, mulai membuang jauh-jauh nama Kyuubi Namikaze yaitu nama kakaknya sendiri dari dalam benaknya.

* * *

**Semua akibat Bento!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T  
**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: FemNaru, OOC, miss typo, dan lain-lain…**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asal Mula  
**

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Brak!

Seorang gadis ngelempar tasnya sembarangan arah ke atas lantai sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sikut tangannya dia tempelkan pada pegangan tangan di sofa, dan kepalan pada tangannya tersebut dia kenakan pada pipinya. Suntuk. Gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dengan wajah kesal. Tidak peduli di belakangnya salah satu sahabatnya terus mengikutinya semenjak dari sekolah, gadis tersebut hanya mendengus—lelah, tidak memperlihatkan pesonanya sama sekali.

Naruto Namikaze. Anak cewek satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze. Umurnya masihlah lima belasan ketika dia sudah menginjakan kaki di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Oke, semua orang bisa ngomong ini anak jenius, walaupun sikapnya masihlah kayak anak SMP atau lebih parahnya anak SD. Dia masih suka berteriak-teriak ketika marah ketimbang mengontrol emosinya. Dia masih suka menusuk-nusuk cacing yang dia temui dipinggir jalan ketimbang pergi ke mall bersama teman-teman SMA-nya. Dia masih suka memasang muka pingin ketika ngelihat anak-anak membeli mainan di depan sekolah SD.

Naruto yang lagi suntuk banget mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah teve. Doi ngelihat kalau kakak cowoknya lagi asyik main video game. He—eh. Kyuubi Namikaze. Dia ini lebih tua tiga tahun dari Naruto, namun tingkat pendidikan sekolahnya sama dengan Naruto. Bukan karena otaknya nggak sepintar Naruto. Malah Kyuubi itu jauh lebih cerdas dari adiknya. Saking cerdasnya, Kyuubi berhasil berdalih dan memperlihatkan sama orang tuanya kalau dia itu nggak pantas masuk ke kelas unggulan anak-anak jenius dengan cara ngancurin nilai-nilai dia di sekolah, dan membuat jawaban-jawaban nggak guna pada tes IQ-nya. Tetapi, walau tuh kertas tes ngisinya ngasal, Kyuubi masih dianggap pinter atau nggak idiot karena dia bisa mengira-ngira nilai coretannya sendiri. Oke, Kyuubi Namikaze adalah anak yang berprinsip, bebas, dan berotak licik nan picik—nggak seperti adenya yang cenderung lebih mudah kebawa emosi, ketimbang mikir.

Naruto ngeliat kakaknya masih pake seragam. Rupanya Kyuubi yang masuk ke dalam kelas bertipe regular dan pulangnya lebih cepat dari kelas Naruto yang akselerasi langsung main game setelah pulang sekolah. Saking semangatnya main game, Kyuubi belum ganti seragam. Kancing kemeja seragam sekolah Kyuubi dibuka semua, ngelihatin dalaman kaos basket warna putih tanpa lengan. Di leher sang Namikaze cowok terdapat headset warna item yang kegantung rapih. Mhm! Naruto kenal banget itu headset. Gimana nggak kenal? Itu headset punya Naruto!

"Itu headset gue. Balikin!" seru Naruto—ketus. Ia natap sinis kakaknya yang sejak tadi cuek-bebek, keasyikan main game. Nggak beranjak dari tempat, Naruto cuman teriak yang keras—memastikan kakaknya ngedenger teriakan doi.

"Ini udah jadi hak milik gue..," jawab Kyuubi—santai. Kayak ngambil barang orang seenaknya itu halal hukumnya.

Naruto ngedengus, malas ngeladenin kakaknya kalau sudah mulai nyebelin. Dia ngacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang panjangnya seleher, tetapi bagian poninya di jepit ke belakang supaya waktu belajar nggak ngeganggu mata. Setelah itu, dia natap pemuda yang sejak tadi diam aja, menunggu diajak ngobrol. Haduh, Naruto saking emosinya sampai lupa kalau Nagato ngekor dia sejak pulang sekolah. Tetapi, buat apa Nagato ngikutin dia? Alah! Bukan karena khawatir sama Naruto karena pulang sendirian dengan emosi, tetapi, Nagato ngikutin Naruto karena pingin dapetin gosip yang terbaru dari teman terbarunya. Hahaha. Cowok jaman sekarang memang paling senang sama gosip-gosip dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pura-pura aja nggak dengar, padahal cowok-cowok itu lebih cenderung suka nguping dibandingin para cewek.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa. Ia ngerapihin sekaligus nepuk-nepuk rok berwarna abu—seragam sekolahnya pada bagian depan. "Elo mau minum apa Nagato?" Naruto menawari minuman sama Nagato—sohib kentalnya, alias teman sekelas—sepermainan, sejak SD.

"Gue ambil sendiri nanti..," jawab Nagato sebelum Naruto pergi ke arah kulkas kecil yang masih ada di dalam ruang keluarga—lantai dua.

Naruto beranjak dari atas kursi. Ia ngelangkahin kakinya ke arah kulkas yang berada di dalam ruang keluarga tersebut. Naruto membuka pintu kulkas, dan dia mengambil sekaleng cola dari dalam kulkas tersebut sebelum menutup pintunya. Tetapi, sewaktu Naruto mau kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan duduk di atas sofa, tiba-tiba Kyuubi teriak—ngagetin Nagato yang lagi bengong, mandangin lukisan yang terpajang di sekitar ruangan keluarga Namikaze.

"Ambilin cokelat gue dari dalam freezer!" perintah Kyuubi—tiba-tiba. Nggak pake embel-embel. Seenaknya merintah Naruto.

Cokelat?

Naruto ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Setahu Naruto cokelat yang ada di dalam freezer itu punya dia, deh! Bukan punya Kyuubi. Tetapi, kenapa Kyuubi seenaknya mau ngambil? Haduh, dasar Kyuubi! Dia memang paling suka ngambil barang-barang kepunyaan Naruto. Padahal, kalau barangnya sendiri disentuh oleh sang adik, pasti Kyuubi ngambek atau mencak-mencak sampai-sampai seluruh pembantu yang ada di dalam kediaman Namikaze ketakutan. Bukan Kyuubi nggak baik sama para pembantu, sehingga semua pembantu di dalam kediaman Namikaze ketakutan. Tetapi suara Kyuubi yang ngegema seluruh kediaman Namikaze-lah yang ngebuat para pembantu merinding.

"Itu cokelat gue..," jawab Naruto—tegas nan sengit, mumpung lagi bad mood, dia milih untuk nyari sedikit perkara sama kakaknya.

Ngedenger perkataan Naruto, Kyuubi mencet tombol pause di dalam stick game-nya. Dia mandang Naruto, nantang. "Kenapa, lo?" tanya Kyuubi. Senyuman iblis tersirat di bibirnya. "Patah hati?" ejek Kyuubi—main-main, tetapi ternyata ucapan ngasal Kyuubi ngebuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

Perkataan Kyuubi sukses ngebuat Naruto kehilangan selera buat debat dengan kakaknya. Sialan! Kyuubi memang paling bisa nebak ngasal. Mhm.. maksudnya, Kyuubi seperti paranormal. Apa yang dialami adiknya bisa dia tebak dengan mudah hanya dari gerak-gerik Naruto.

Naruto ngebuka pintu freezer, ngambil satu bungkusan sedang cokelat silver queen sebelum menutup pintu freezer tersebut. Setelah itu, doi jalan ke arah Kyuubi dan ngelemparin tuh cokelat ke atas lantai—samping Kyuubi, nggak sopan.

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin sampai segitunya..," kata Nagato, nenangin sobatnya. "Elo tuh konyol tahu!" lanjutnya, ketika Naruto terduduk di atas sofa yang sempat dia duduki sebelum beranjak ke arah kulkas.

Naruto membuka kaleng cola di tangannya. Ia tidak merespon perkataan Nagato, walaupun tetap pasang telinga.

"Hari senin kita kan ada ujian..," Nagato memperingati Naruto supaya tetap fokus pada pelajaran, dan mengingat jika kelas yang mereka masuki bukanlah kelas yang biasa. "Elo mending belajar, Nar!" lanjutnya, selagi Naruto meminum cola-nya. "Bahasa, Nar! Bahasa! Memang elo udah bisa bahasa?" tanya Nagato—histeris, nyaris ngebuat Naruto tersedak cola-nya, ketika mendengar kata bahasa.

Mata Naruto menerawang ke arah Nagato. Wajahnya masang ekspresi pasrah. "Percuma gue belajar, nilainya tetap empat..," katanya, spontan—nggak pake usaha mau belajar.

Ngedengar perkataan Naruto, tokoh game yang lagi dimainin Kyuubi udah hampir kalah dipukulin. Tetapi, Kyuubi nggak peduli. Ia pura-pura mencet-mencet stick game-nya—masang fokus dan telinga ke arah Naruto, walaupun tingkahnya sekarang udah mirip kayak ibu-ibu penggosip sekaligus penguping. O—oh, jadi anak akselerasi mulai ujian? Kalau begitu, Kyuubi bisa minta soal-soal anak akselerasi, dan Kyuubi bisa belajar buat ujiannya—beberapa minggu ke depan. Chk, tapi sayang Kyuubi nggak bisa dapat jawaban yang benar kalau soal bahasa. Kenapa? Soalnya Naruto yang paling nggak bisa bahasa pasti nggak akan benar ngisi jawabannya. Alhasil, Kyuubi yang kelas regular cuman bisa minta soal aja sama Naruto yang berasal dari kelas akselerasi atau kelas orang-orang elite.

Nagato ngehela napas—kayak orang yang ditagih hutang sama rentenir. "Elo yang semangat, dong!" katanya, menyemangati Naruto. "Masa lo mau diturunin jadi anak regular karena nilai bahasa lo jelek?"

Naruto nyengir—nggak jelas, tapi keliatan psikopat di mata Nagato. "Nasib gue udah diprediksi, Naga..," jawabnya, pelan dan santai.

"…" Nagato bengong, Kyuubi masih pura-pura main game.

"—gue pasti nggak akan lulus UN karena nilai bahasa gue di bawah rata-rata, terus gue jadi pengangguran karena gue nggak mau sekolah karena malu nggak lulus UN, dan akhirnya gue berakhir dipelaminan dalam umur yang masih muda..," Naruto ngeakhirin perkataannya dengan senyuman manis yang dipandang heran sama Nagato.

Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya. Setelah itu, dia ketawa dengan cara setengah mengejek perkataan Naruto. "Muka lo kok waktu ngeprediksi masa depan diri sendiri keliatan seneng banget..," katanya, di saat menilai perkataan Naruto. "Lagian, gue nggak yakin elo bakalan malu..," lanjutnya, karena Nagato tahu kalau cita-cita Naruto itu memang jadi pengantin yang cantik, dan ibu rumah tangga. Jadi, nikah muda buat Naruto adalah sesuatu yang paling dia idam-idamkan karena semakin cepat nikah, berarti Naruto semakin cepat menuju cita-citanya.

"Elo pasti lulus..," tiba-tiba Kyuubi ngomong—ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan antara Nagato dan Naruto.

"…," mata biru jernih Naruto memincing tajam—mengantisipasi perkataan pedas atau menyebalkan yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menaruh stick game-nya ke atas lantai. Senyuman setan muncul di bibirnya, dan ngebuat Nagato menjadi tidak enak perasaan ketika ngelihat senyuman Kyuubi tersebut. Ia mulai buka bungkusan cokelat yang ada di atas lantai—sampingnya. Makan tuh cokelat, sebelum kembali naruh cokelatnya di atas lantai lagi. Masih dilapisin bungkusannya kok. Jadi, nggak kotor. "Gue bakal kirim jawaban waktu UN ke hape lo supaya lulus..," kata Kyuubi—seenaknya. Setelah naruh cokelat kepunyaannya. "So? Lo nggak akan bisa nikah cepat karena lo harus kuliah..," lanjutnya, sehingga ngebuat Naruto ngebelalakin matanya—nggak suka perkataan kakaknya. "Selamat kuliah ya~" ejek Kyuubi, ngeselin.

Cewek berambut pirang seleher dan bersifat tomboy ini meminum sisa cola di dalam kaleng yang dipegangnya dengan sekali teglukan. Sejak jaman dia masuk sekolah—terlebih masuk kelas khusus anak-anak jenius, Naruto tidak suka dengan yang namanya pelajaran. Bagi Naruto, sekolah hanya sesuatu yang dibayar oleh orang tua agar anak-anak mereka tersiksa. Masih mending Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas biasa? Nah, kalau dia masuk ke dalam kelas yang tugas setiap harinya beratus-ratus soal? Haduh, bisa stress! Ditambah lagi ulangan atau ujian yang bisa muncul tiap saat. Tanpa terprediksi, kecuali gurunya lagi berbaik hati mau memberikan jadwal ulangan tersebut.

"Elo rese Kyuu—

"—ayoo, lagi ngomongin nikah siapa nih?" muncul suara dari arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua.

Nagato ngelihat ke arah tangga. Ia ngelihat Sasori dan Deidara yang merupakan sepupu Naruto datang ke arah Naruto. Kedua pemuda tersebut sebenarnya nggak tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Mereka berdua tinggal jauh dari Konoha. Namun, kalau ada waktu mereka pasti menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke tempat sepupu kesayangan mereka—Naruto. Walaupun Kyuubi kurang suka dengan kemunculan Sasori dan Deidara yang selalu memanjakan Naruto, tetapi Kyuubi tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa karena ayahnya, alias Minato selalu menyambut Sasori dan Deidara dengan baik.

"Weiiisss, Kak Saso, Kak Dei, kapan balik kesini, kak?" Nagato menyambut kedatangan Sasori dan Deidara dengan cara memberikan tos-an tangan pada sepupu Naruto.

Sasori duduk di penyangga tangan—sofa, sebelah kanan Naruto, dan Deidara duduk di penyangga tangan sofa—sebelah kiri Naruto. "Tadi pagi..," jawab Deidara, dia mengelus rambut Naruto, penuh kasih sayang sayang. "Kenapa wajah adik kecil kakak ini cemberut?" katanya, ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang kayaknya kesal banget. Ia mencubit pipi Naruto, ketika sang Namikaze langsung menghempaskan tangan sepupunya dari wajahnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Shut up! Gue bukan anak kecil lagi..," jawab Naruto—sinis banget.

Deidara memandang Nagato dengan wajah terheran-heran, minta penjelasan dari Nagato atas tingkah sepupunya yang tidak biasanya jutek seperti ini.

Nagato tersenyum usil ketika menghadapi teman cewek _moody-nya_. "Lagi, bete, kak!" seru Nagato, nggak peduli dengan tatapan sinis Naruto. "Di sekolah anak-anak cewek lagi tergila-gila sama komik serial cantik..," Nagato tertawa sendirian, nggak jelas. "Saking tergila-gilanya, mereka sampai bersolek atau bertingkah kayak cewek-cewek di komik itu..," lanjutnya, suara tawanya semakin keras, ketika tidak ada satupun yang menganggap perkataan Nagato lucu.

Sasori berdehem, meminta Nagato mengkondisikan suara tawanya. "Nagato, please! Suara lo nggak jelas kalau ketawa sambil ngomong..," kata Sasori, cape sendiri karena harus mengira-ngira dengan otak pintarnya apa yang lagi diomongin Nagato. "Oke? Elo bisa menahan suara tawa lo, 'kan?" tanya Sasori, selagi Nagato berusaha mengontrol suara tawanya. "Silahkan dilanjut kalau elo udah selesai ketawa!"

Nagato pun mulai mencoba mengikuti saran Sasori.

—**Setelah Nagato selesai ketawa—**

"Jadi, gini kak!" Nagato mulai cerita. Ia hampir dihajar Naruto kalau tubuh sang Namikaze nggak ditahan sama kedua sepupu-sepupunya. Nagato nyengir kuda. "Gara-gara virus komik serial cantik, di sekolah gue dan Naruto cewek-ceweknya mulai pada belajar buat bekal dan ngasih tuh bekal sama cowok yang mereka suka..," kata Nagato, benar-benar bermulut ember. "Mereka benar-benar ngikutin tingkah-laku anak-anak di komik-komik cewek tersebut sampai-sampai loker-loker cowok yang bisa dibilang terkenal udah penuh sama surat-surat cinta nggak jelas."

Sasori dan Deidara ngelihat ke arah Kyuubi. Sedangkan yang dilihat sendiri langsung pura-pura nggak dengar. Please, lah! Kalau Kyuubi nggak dapat bekal cewek memang apa urusannya buat kalian? Namikaze sulung bukan nggak dapat makanan atau hadiah-hadiah dari cewek sekitarnya, tetapi cewek-cewek di sekitarnya takut mendekati dia karena mulut Kyuubi yang pedas kalau udah nggak suka sama sesuatu. Bukan pedas aja, kadang tingkah Kyuubi malah jadi ngeselin supaya orang-orang yang ngeganggunya pergi dari hadapannya.

"Elo bukan termasuk cowok kali, ya~" kata Sasori—ngejek Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi yang lagi pura-pura nggak nguping hanya bisa terus melanjutkan permainan game-nya. "Jadi, nggak mungkin dapat bekal yang bisa dikasihin ke sepupu-sepupu, lo!" lanjutnya, keliatan banget Sasori berharap Kyuubi bawa bekal yang dikasih fans-nya buat dimakan Sasori yang lagi lapar. "Lanjut Nagato!" perintah Sasori, setelah puas mengejek Kyuubi. Sedikit kesal karena Kyuubi bisa nahan emosi.

Nagato senyum setan. Matanya natap Naruto, tengil. "Naruto yang kayaknya termasuk makhluk berjenis cewek juga mulai tertarik ngikutin gaya di kalangan anak-anak cewek di sekolah kita..," kata Nagato—seenaknya. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori cuman manggut-manggut, ngerti. "Tetapi bagi Naruto, pastinya sangat sulit membuat surat cinta dan bekal buatan tangan sendiri..," Nagato ketawa ngakak, Kyuubi mendengus—nggak jelas. "Jika nilai bahasa bisa tertolong hanya dengan menyontek, dan _skill _masak yang tidak ada sama sekali..," Nagato ngehela napas—miris. "Apa yang bisa dia berikan pada cowok yang dia suka?" pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. "Surat black mail? Atau masakan gosong?" ejek Nagato—jahat. "Nggak mencerminkan cewek-cewek manis Jepang sama sekali."

Cewek satu-satunya di dalam ruangan keluarga tersebut mandang Nagato—kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia akui dia memang tidak bisa masak, dan tidak mungkin membuat surat cinta. Tetapi, jangan ngehina juga! Ini semua bukan salah dirinya. Dia seperti ini juga karena pengaruh lingkungannya. Cewek mana yang tidak akan seperti ini jika cewek tersebut cuman punya sepupu, saudara, dan sahabat cowok? Nggak akan ada! Semua sifat berawal dari lingkungan yang didiami seseorang.

Deidara ketawa—ngakak. Bangga karena sepupu cewek satu-satunya udah besar. "Owwwwwwhhhh… masalah percintaan toh~" ejeknya—main-main. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang kurang di antara Nagato dan Naruto, sehingga membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?" tanya Deidara pada Nagato dan Naruto.

"Itu cowok yang dimaksud Gue!" seru Nagato—reflek, dan ngebuat Naruto terkejut dengan seruan Nagato yang sangat frontal.

Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangan sepupunya yang terus-terusan menahan pundaknya. Dia emosi. "Diam elo, Nagato!" seru Naruto, nggak suka masalah percintaannya diumbar-umbar. Oh, Tuhan! Masalah apapun, asalkan jangan masalah percintaan dirinya dengan orang itu. "Elo mau gue siksa apa?" teriak Naruto—mengalahkan suara Kyuubi kalau teriak, dan sukses membuat Nagato menutup kedua telinganya.

Deidara menarik bagian belakang baju Naruto agar kembali duduk—tenang. "Elo bisa belajar masak, 'kan, Nar?" Deidara memberikan ide pada Naruto. "Gue, Sasori, dan Kyuubi bisa bantuk, kok!" lanjutnya, ketika emosi Naruto langsung reda begitu dengar perkataan Deidara.

Kyuubi mandang Deidara. Ia nggak suka kalau adiknya diberikan harapan-harapan yang begitu mudah. "Menurut lo masak itu gampang apa?" tanya Kyuubi pada Deidara. Acting main game-nya terlupakan gitu aja.

Sasori natap sinis Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, jaga bicara lo!" Sasori memperingati Kyuubi supaya nggak ngomong aneh-aneh di saat Naruto lagi _down. _"Elo seharusnya sebagai kakak dukung Naruto!"

Mata Kyuubi berkilat—tajam. "Eh, gue itu rasional!" seru Kyuubi—nggak mau kalah. "Kalau masak gampang ya.. nggak akan ada tempat lesnya, bung!" kata Kyuubi, berniat menantang sepupu-sepupunya yang udah masang wajah siap perang untuk ngebela perasaan Naruto. "Jangan karena dia saudara, kita bikin realitas tuh jadi lunak..," lanjutnya—tanpa ekspresi prihatin. "Ini dunia nyata! Bukan suatu cerita yang bisa kita otak-atik seenaknya..," serunya—semakin tegas. "Susah, ya susah! Nggak bisa, ya, nggak bi—

"KYUUBI, JAHAT!" teriak Naruto. Ia beranjak dari atas sofa, ngambil tasnya, dan pergi dengan cara berlari kecil—meninggalkan ruangan keluarga, menuju kamarnya.

Dan?

Atmosfir di dalam ruang keluarga pun berubah drastis. Nggak hangat kayak nama ruangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

—**Setelah Naruto pergi ke kamar—**

Deidara natap Kyuubi yang egoisnya benar-benar keterlaluan. "Elo kenapa, sih? Itu adik lo, bego! Lo bukannya dukung. Adik satu-satunya lagi. Cewek tahu!" seru Deidara, memberi nasehat pada sepupunya yang selalu saja bersikap sinis pada seluruh orang di sekitarnya. Nggak pakai hati. Kyuubi kalau ngomong selalu memakai logika dan prinsipnya.

"Keterlaluan..," gumam Sasori pada dirinya sendiri, ketika Nagato hanya bisa ngerasa bersalah karena ulah dirinya Naruto menjadi sedih.

Kyuubi mengambil stick game-nya kembali dari atas lantai. Doi memencat tombol start, dan mulai kembali bermain PS. "Gue nggak suka dia masak pertama kali buat cowok lain..," jawabnya—singkat nan cuek.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Nagato—Sasori—Deidara bengong, saling pandang.

_What?_

_Kyuubi cemburu?_

_Jangan bilang…_

_Kesinisan Kyuubi tadi.._

_Karena.._

_Cemburu?_

Batin mereka bertiga—_horror_ karena dibalik sifat angkuhnya Kyuubi terdapat suatu sifat _brother complex _di dalamnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di dalam mobil..._

_Kepunyaan Keluarga Uchiha…_

Sasuke benar-benar bad mood setengah mati. Bajunya udah kotor dan kusut nggak karuan. Sial! Dari semenjak pulang sekolah, Sasuke terus muterin sekolah buat nyari dua sahabatnya—terlebih Naruto. Kemana cewek aneh dan pemuda penggosip itu? Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto alias teman sekelasnya sejak SD karena akhir-akhir ini selalu menjauhi dirinya. Sasuke memandang keluar jendela mobil. Ia merasa semenjak cewek-cewek sekolah mulai ngasih makanan atau surat-surat cinta sama dirinya, Naruto dan Nagato malah semakin tersisihkan.

_Demi kelangsungan ekosistem umat manusia di muka bumi ini.._

_Mereka berdua itu teman gue!_

_Kenapa malah mereka yang jadi ngejauhin gue?_

_Bukan cewek-cewek liar itu!_

Batin Sasuke—merana.

—**Ding… Dong.. Ding… Dong—**

Terdengar bunyi nada hape dari arah saku celana Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke mengambil hape-nya. Setelah itu, doi ngelihat layar pada hape tersebut. Unknown? Sasuke ngerutin alinya karena orang yang nelepon dirinya tidak memperlihatkan nomor id teleponnya. Alhasil, dengan ogah-ogahan alias sok yakin yang nelepon adalah salah satu fans-nya, Sasuke memencet tombol hijau pada layar hape-nya sebelum meletakan hape-nya pada telinga.

"Hallo?" tanya Sasuke—suntuk.

"…," orang yang nelepon Sasuke cuman diam aja.

"Hallo, ini siapa?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi—semakin kesal.

"….," orang yang nelepon Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa—minta ditonjok.

"Hallo, siapa disana?" kekesalan Sasuke nambah drastis karena orang yang diteleponnya benar-benar hanya bisa diam. Ini orang bisu atau ini orang tuli Sasuke tidak peduli. Terjelas orang yang meneleponnya nggak mau ngomong sama dia atau cuman mainin dia.

"…..," orang yang diseberang sana masih saja diam— malah semakin diam.

"GUE LAGI MASTUBASI! JANGAN GANGGU GUE!" Sasuke kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Ia mutusin hubungan teleponnya sambil mencak-mencak, merasa puas kalau yang denger itu adalah salah satu fans-nya.

_Mudah-mudahan elo nggak akan suka sama gue!_

_Puas?!_

Batin Sasuke—berharap salah satu fans-nya menyingkir dari dirinya setelah mendengar teriakan nggak enak dari bibir Uchiha bungsu. Ia mendengus sebelum kembali mandang jendela.

Sial. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya nelepon di saat dirinya lagi nggak enak perasaan gini. Aissssh, ini semua gara-gara Naruto. Anak itu kenapa, sih? Ini juga Nagato. Ngapain dia ikut-ikutan ngejauhin dirinya? Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Bersahabat dengan dua orang aneh memang paling susah buat diprediksi tingkah lakunya. Setiap saat mereka itu bisa menjadi baik, aneh, atau menyebalkan hanya dalam waktu detikan. Sungguh merepotkan! Sasuke mulai merasa seperti salah satu temannya—shikamaru yang sering kali ngomong merepotkan kalau ngehadepin pekerjaan rumah yang jumlah soalnya berjibun.

—**Ding… Dong.. Ding… Dong—**

Hape Sasuke bunyi lagi, dengan nomor id yang masih disembunyikan oleh sang penelepon.

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya. Walau dia tahu kalau yang nelepon pastinya adalah orang yang tadi, dan cuman buat ganggu dia, tapi orang jenius itu rasa penasarannya selalu lebih besar daripada orang biasa. Alhasil, tingkat daya nguping, keingintahuan urusan orang lain, dan segala aspek ikut campur urusan orang lain yang ada di dalam diri orang jenius selalu terlihat menonjol dibandingkan sifat-sifat lainnya. Bahkan, Sasuke kerap kali terlihat sok cool, padahal kuping benar-benar terpasang dengan baik untuk mendapatkan informasi di sekitarnya.

So?

Jika begitu apa perbedaan sifat Kyuubi dan Sasuke?

Nggak tahu!

Terjelas mereka sama-sama tukang nguping dibalik sifat cool-nya.

"Elo siapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke, mulai ngeluarin nada suara kasar dan tegas. Mata onyx-nya udah mincing tajam kayak mau makan orang yang neleponnya kalau itu orang ada di hadapannya.

"….," manusia nggak jelas yang nelepon Sasuke masih nggak bicara.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya. Habis kesabaran. "Oke, gue tutup nih telepon dalam waktu tiga detik kalau elo nggak mau ngomong!" Sasuke memberikan peringatan pada orang yang meganggu dirinya.

"…."

"Satu…," Sasuke mulai menghitung—nggak main-main.

"….,"

"Dua…," seiring menghitung rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin besar pada orang yang neleponnya.

"….,"

"Ti—

"Mastubasi itu apaan?" tanya orang yang diseberang sana—nggak enak banget pertanyaannya di telinga Sasuke.

Ngedenger suara yang meneleponnya, mata Sasuke terbelalak. Mampus! Sasuke kenal banget sama suara orang yang neleponnya. Gimana nggak kenal? Orang yang neleponnya itu adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya. Gadis cilik berambut pirang sebahu, dengan mata biru jernih, tetapi bersifat tomboy yang selalu ngekor sama dia semenjak SD. Oh, sialan! Otak gadis cilik tersebut sekarang rusak karena ulah perkataan Sasuke. Apa yang harus dijawab Sasuke? Apa dia harus menjawab mastubasi itu sejenis makanan yang manis, dan bisa diemut? Oh, itu permen! Gadis ini alias Naruto pasti nggak akan percaya. Ng… mhm.. ng.. Tetapi, walau jenius tingkat kepercayaan Naruto pada Sasuke itu seratus persen, loh! Hohoho. So? Pasti Naruto percaya kalau mastubasi itu makanan. Tunggu! Duh, ada tetapi lagi, nih! Mhm.. gimana kalau misalnya Naruto 'jajan' alias belanja ke warung terus nanya: mas, ada permen mastubasi, nggak?

_ASTAGA!_

_JANGGGAAAANNN, NARRR!_

_JANGAN NANYA HAL ITU SAMA MAS-MAS WARUNG!_

Sasuke ngehayal—lebay.

_Oke, gue harus ngalihin perhatian dia!_

Batin Sasuke—mulai berusaha buat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ini Naruto, bukan?" tanya Sasuke—basa-basi, mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sok nggak kenal, malah berharap yang nelepon dia bukan Naruto yang otak polosnya udah tercemar dengan satu kata 'dewasa' yang dilontarkan Uchiha bungsu—barusan.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto—aneh dan nggak jelas.

Sasuke mendengus. Tapi, dia selalu sabar ngehadepin sohib satu-satunya ber-gender cewek ini. "Gue Sasuke!" kata Uchiha bungsu, dengan seruan yang keras. "Elo Naruto, kan?" Sasuke sendiri jadi nggak yakin kalau yang nelepon dia adalah sohib kentalnya.

"O—oh, Sasuke!" jawab Naruto—tenang dan datar. "Ada apa nelepon gue?" tanyanya—edan alias sinting.

Apabila Sasuke bukan Uchiha, pasti Sasuke sudah menusuk sopir yang membawa mobilnya untuk meluapkan kekesan pada sang Namikaze. Kalau nggak salah ingat, Sasuke itu adalah orang yang ditelepon Naruto, deh! Tetapi, kenapa jadi dia yang keliatan nelepon? Wah, gadis yang satu ini memang paling bisa membunuh mood seseorang dalam satu kali tebasan. Alhasil, Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa bersifat sabar, walaupun otaknya sedang menggemakan jika salah satu otak sahabatnya terbuat dari toge.

"Elo yang nelepon gue, Nar!" Sasuke mengkondisikan kembali keadaan yang sudah mulai memanas dan nggak jelas. "Ada apa lo nelepon gue?" tanyanya—ketika Naruto cuman diam, kayak gadis desa yang lagi dipingit sama alien. Alias nggak malu, tetapi cuman takut.

—**Tut—tut—tut—tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt—**

Sasuke terbengong-bengong untuk sesaat. APA?! Naruto memutuskan teleponnya dengan Sasuke? Sebenarnya, apa kesalahan Naruto? Oh, salah! Sepertinya pertanyaan yang benar adalah 'sebenarnya apa kesalahan Sasuke?' Kenapa Naruto menjadi aneh, dan lebih ajaib dari biasanya? Mhm.. otak aja jenius, tetapi sarapnya kayak kejepit aspal! Sasuke semakin pusing sama tingkah Naruto. Dia mencoba menelepon balik, tetapi telepon Naruto kayaknya dimatiin sama bocah tengik itu!

_Ada apa dengan si ababil ini?_

Batin Sasuke sembari memukul jok mobilnya—mulai kena gejala stress gara-gara tingkah Naruto.

.

.

_Kediaman Namikaze.._

_Salah satu kamar di lantai tiga.._

Naruto menatap batre hape yang sudah dia buka dari dalam hape-nya. Wajahnya semakin asem, ketika tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana jeans pendek—di atas paha sudah berkeringat banyak karena habis latihan menendang—memukul samsak di dalam kamarnya. Dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi karena dirinya merasa tidak berguna, Naruto membuka ikat rambutnya, sehingga rambut pirangnya kembali terurai. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya—pusing depresi.

_Gue nggak bisa masak.._

_Gue nggak bisa merangkai kata buat surat-surat cinta.._

_Jadi, cewek!_

_Apa yang gue bisa?_

Batin Naruto sebelum memutuskan kembali berlatin bela-diri—menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Gue memang ngehapus beberapa fic gue. Ini gantinya. Fic Gaje bertema nggak terlalu berat. Cuman 2 chapter.  
Suka? Nggak suka? Semua keputusan dilanjutkan gimana kalian!  
-Cuek-  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua akibat Bento!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: FemNaru, OOC, miss typo, dan lain-lain…**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

**Cerita ini cuman hayalan Author dan untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk dikomersilkan!**

**Maaf, jika kemarin ada kesalahan rating.**

**Nggak sengaja xixixixi. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bento!  
**

* * *

_Kediaman Namikaze.._

_Ruang makan…_

Suasana di meja makan benar-benar nggak sehangat makanan yang tersaji di atasnya. Semua tampak diam—tidak ada yang ngomong sama sekali. Duh, ketidakmunculan Naruto di dalam acara makan malam keluarga Namikaze memang berdampak sangat negatif. Terlebih bagi Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan tersebut cenderung terlihat tidak _mood _dalam makan, walaupun ekspresinya masih terlihat santai—seolah-olah dia adalah orang paling tidak punya dosa di dunia ini.

Deidara mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi. Nggak nempel kayak bisik-bisik, tetapi cukup ngebuat cuman dia dan Kyuubi-lah yang tau pembicaraan di antara Deidara dan Namikaze sulung. "Kyuubi, elo cepat-cepat minta maaf sama Naruto!" perintah Deidara, kesal dengan ego Kyuubi yang susah banget diturunin. "Gara-gara elo, Naruto sampai nggak mau makan malam..," lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi diam—berhenti mengambil nasi di piringnya dengan memakai sendoknya.

Wajah Kyuubi yang sejak tadi nggak berekspresi selintas kelihatan nyesel. Tapi doi langsung ngapus ekspresi yang langka tersebut dari wajahnya. "Elo pikir itu urusan gue?!" seru Kyuubi. Suaranya cukup keras untuk ngebuat kedua orang tuanya, dan Sasori terdiam—kaget. Kyuubi ngambil serbet di pahanya terus ngelempar serbet tersebut ke atas meja—samping piring kepunyaannya—sebelum berdiri dari atas kursi—beranjak pergi buat keluar ruang makan.

"Kyuubi Namikaze, mau kemana kamu?!" seru Minato yang sejak tadi diam—angkat bicara. "Balik ke meja makan, dan minta maaf sama sepupu dan ibu kamu!" perintahnya pada anak cowok semata wayangnya.

Kyuubi berhenti jalan. "…"

"Kyuubi..," pria berambut pirang, dan bermata biru layaknya Naruto merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Gue, nggak mau!" Kyuubi ngotot—nggak mau ngedengerin perintah bapaknya.

Minato ngehela napas—sejenak. Dia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet makan sebelum kembali bicara.

Sebagai kepala keluarga, Minato termasuk ayah yang sangat penyabar. Dia selalu mendengarkan pendapat anak-anaknya, walaupun itu terdengar sangat konyol. Sebagai seorang ayah, di suatu waktu Minato bisa memposisikan diri menjadi orang tua yang bijak atau terkadang sebagai seorang teman bagi anak-anaknya. Namun, kalau Minato marah sama anak-anaknya, dia pasti manggil nama anaknya lengkap banget. Kayak diwaktu ini, nih! Minato marah karena Kyuubi ninggalin ruang makan tanpa embel-embel permisi atau ngomong sopan sama sepupu dan orang tuanya—terlebih istri Minato sendiri.

"Lihat, ayah!" perintah Minato pada Kyuubi—tegas, dan ngebuat suasana di meja makan semakin nggak enak.

Kyuubi ngebalikin badannya buat mandang ayahnya. Mata hijau kemerahannya mincing tajam—ngajak tarung ayahnya. Kalau nggak mau memang Minato mau ngapain? Kyuubi menantang Minato. Ia memperlihatkan jika untuk kali ini doi nggak suka disuruh-suruh sama Minato karena _mood-nya_ lagi buruk banget. Namun, bukan bapak bijak namanya kalau nggak bisa ngurus anak. Bahkan anak beringhasan kayak Kyuubi sekalipun harus takluk di tangan sang bapak berwibawa. Minato nggak mau kalah. Dia juga natap Kyuubi sengit, sehingga terjadilah drama pembicaraan di antara seorang anak dan bapak hanya melewati tatapan mata.

Kyuubi nyelidikin tatapan bapaknya. Di dalam tatapan bapaknya kayak banyak banget ancaman. Salah satu ancamanya ya.. pastilah standar.. nggak jauh-jauh mengenai.. uang? Apa?! Uang saku Kyuubi mau dipotong? Memang Kyuubi peduli?! Memangnya Kyuubi apaan? Banci kaleng yang butuh duit buat makan sehari-hari? Kyuubi masih menegakan kepalanya, nggak mau kalah atau nggak mau peduli sama ancaman Minato. Ia masih berani menatap mata bapaknya, ketika Minato semakin memincingkan matanya—ngilangin kesan kebapak-bapakannya di mata Kyuubi dan sepupu-sepupu Namikaze. Namun... duh! Kenapa di dalam bola mata Minato jadi ada sesuatu mimpi buruk bagi Kyuubi? Namikaze sulung ngelihat video game? Vi—VIDEO GAME?! Jangan main-main! Minato, elo nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain video game Kyuubi! JANGAAAANNN! JA—

"—NGAAAAAAAANNNNN!" tereak Kyuubi—nggak waras, kayak orang yang udah kena genjutsu atau ilmu salah satu tokoh ninja yang sering ditonton Sasori. Sehingga ngebuat Deidara nyaris jantungan kayak bapak-bapak yang kalah judi bola.

Sasori mulai sewot. "Kyuubi, elo kenapa, sih?!" seru Sasori—sebal karena sepupunya ini selalu bertindak lebay—nggak kenal tempat.

Ngedenger suara teriakan Kyuubi, senyuman manis Minato balik lagi. Nggak peduli kalau orang-orang yang ada di meja makan mandang dia aneh karena tiba-tiba senyum—nggak jelas. "Bagus~" katanya, bangga pada anak cowok satu-satunya yang udah sadar akan kesalahannya. "Sekarang, minta maaf sama mama dan sepupu kamu karena tindakan kamu barusan..," lanjut Minato, ketika Kyuubi udah gondok setengah mati, dan ngerasa harga dirinya benar-benar dijatuhin oleh ayahnya hanya karena video game kesayangannya yang akan dibakar oleh sang ayah kalau nggak nurut.

Nggak pake nunggu lama, Kyuubi natap sepupu-sepupunya. Ia mandang kedua manusia yang lagi senyam-senyum nunggu permintaan maaf Kyuubi—kesenangan. Waduh, ini adalah peristiwa langka. Kalau nggak takut sama Minato, pasti Sasori dan Deidara udah berlari ke atas buat ngambil hape dan ngerekam peristiwa langka ini. _Come on_, Kyuu! Tunjukan pesona suaramu dengan cara meminta maaf pada dua sepupumu ini.

"Ayo, Kyuu!" perintah Minato, ngerasa bosan menunggu suara Kyuubi yang sangat sulit sekali disuruh meminta maaf atau memohon.

"Gu—gu—

"Gugun Gondrong, Kyuu?" Sasori nimpalin suara Kyuubi sambil cekikikan dengan Deidara. Minato ikut ketawa—nambah kesal anak cowok semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Kushina langsung _nge-death glare_ suaminya yang paling suka ngeganggu kedua anaknya, hingga terkadang sampai menangis.

Mata Kyuubi kembali berkilat tajam—berbahaya. Ia senyum setan. "Gue nggak akan minta maaf sama kalian kalau nggak mikirin video game gue..," kata Kyuubi—jujur plus ngebuat bapaknya ngehala napas—lelah. "Lagian buat gue, sekarang ini kita udah impas..," lanjutnya, ketika Sasori dan Deidara ngerutin kening—nggak ngerti sama omongan Kyuubi. "Elo berdua udah ngetawain gue, dan gue udah nggak bersikap sopan sama kalian berdua..," lanjutnya pada Sasori dan Deidara. Mata Kyuubi mandang bapaknya—nantang debat mengenai keadilan. "So? Gue, dan elo berdua nggak usah saling minta maaf lagi—kecuali sama ibu gue—karena kita udah sama-sama berbuat salah..," tawanya—maniak. Pintar banget ngeles dan nyari masalah kalau udah nyangkut minta maaf.

Kyuubi jalan ke arah ibunya. Ia jalan ke arah wanita berambut merah terurai yang lagi mandang dirinya dengan lembut. Kyuubi ngecup pipi ibunya. "Maafin Kyuu, Ma! Kyuu, ke kamar dulu..," kata Kyuubi lembut. Tetapi, sewaktu ngelihat bapaknya, Kyuubi seolah-olah ngomong ngelewatin mata sama bapaknya 'jangan harap elo dapetin itu dari gue.' Alhasil, bapaknya cuman bisa nahan tawa ngelihat tingkah anaknya yang benar-benar ngajak perang.

Wanita keibu-ibuan yang sangat lembut pada anak-anaknya ini tersenyum—cantik di mata Kyuubi. "Iya.. jangan lupa gosok gigi!" kata Kushina, ketika mendapati anggukan dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan ruang makan setelah berpamitan dengan Kushina. Nggak pamitan sama yang lain. Cuman sama Kushina—salah satu cewek yang disayangnya sebelum… sebelum.. Naruto?

Yakin, sebelum Naruto?

Mungkin..

Tapi..

Udahlah!

Lupakan pertanyaan di atas!

—**Setelah Kyuubi pergi dari ruang makan—**

Minato mandang istrinya yang selalu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian anak-anaknya dengan mudah. Ia memegang tangan Kushina yang ada di atas meja, dan mengelusnya. "Aku selalu iri sama kamu, sayang..," katanya pada Kushina yang masih tersenyum, walaupun ekspresi sedikit keheranan atas perkataan Minato mulai muncul. Sasori dan Deidara _sweatdrop_.

_Keluarga yang aneh.._

Batin Sasori dan Deidara—mulai mengerti dari mana sikap aneh Kyuubi dan Naruto berasal.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di dalam kamar Naruto.._

Buat keempat belas kalinya Naruto merobek, dan meremas-remas kertas HVS A4-nya. Dia ngacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya—nggak mencerminkan kefeminiman sama sekali. Sial! Sial! SIAL! Hidup Naruto semakin rumit ketika dia merasa kesal dengan tingkah para cewek yang selalu mendekati Sasuke. Naruto nggak mungkin cemburu. Rasa menjijikan itu hanya dimiliki oleh kaum hawa yang bernama cewek! Tunggu sinting! Naruto, kan cewek?! Naruto kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Naruto cewek gitu? Naruto malah jadi pusing sama gender-nya. Dia mengadukan keningnya pada meja belajar.

"Sasu…," desah Naruto—sedih banget dan nelangsa. Pipinya menempel ke meja, ketika matanya menatap kesamping. "Elo jahat banget sama gue..," katanya, padahal jika dipikir dengan logika entah apa kesalahan Sasuke. "Elo tahu? Elo tuh kakak gue..," katanya—ngaco banget. "Kakak tuh harusnya ngerti apa yang diinginin adiknya…," lanjut Naruto—tambah ngaco.

Chk, chk, chk.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi kakak Naruto?

Oh!

Sejak Sasuke ngelap ingus Naruto, ya?!

Mhm..

Ya, kayaknya semenjak itu!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar bunyi ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Siapa?!" tereak Naruto, kesal karena imajinasinya tentang Sasuke terganggu oleh orang yang lagi berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Ini kakak..," jawab sang pengetuk pintu yang dikenal Naruto sebagai salah satu sepupunya—Deidara.

Naruto beranjak dari atas kursi—meja belajar. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu buat ngebuka pintu kamarnya.

KLIK!

Pintu terbuka.

Deidara memandang penampilan adik sepupunya sewaktu pintu kamar Naruto sudah dibuka. Rupanya, walau udah mandi, dan memakai piyama, wajah Naruto terlihat kusut. Gadis satu-satunya dari Keluarga Namikaze tersebut kayaknya bener-bener suntuk di balik piyama bergambar pandanya yang merupakan baju favorite tidurnya. Ini benar-benar bukan cewek! Dia ini tomboy banget. Deidara ngehela napas—sejenak. Naruto memang cantik kayak ibunya. Malah sangat manis. Tapi, tomboy-nya itu ngebuat dia jauh dari sifat ibunya yang merupakan mantan seorang model.

"Ada apa, Kak Dei?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ogah-ogahan—malas kedatangan tamu. "Kok, malah ngelamun?" lanjutnya, ketika Deidara cuman bengong aja.

Deidara ngegelengin kepala sewaktu sadar dari lamunanya. Ia natap Naruto. "Kakak cuman mau ngasih ini!" kata Deidara sembari nyodorin buku resep masakan ke hadapan Naruto yang jumlahnya sekitar empat sampai lima buku resep di mata Naruto. "Kakak pinjem dari mama kamu..," Deidara senyum malu-malu—nggak jelas. "—takut-takut adik kakak risih kalau misalnya harus minjem sama mamanya, terus ditanya aneh-aneh sampai jadinya malah malas masak," Deidara tertawa kecil. Di balik kebaikannya, dia ngarep kalau dia itu orang yang pertama bisa nyobain masakan Naruto.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto ngambil semua buku resep makanan dari tangan Deidara. Orang di depannya ini kenapa bisa tahu apa yang dipikirin Naruto? Kenapa Deidara bisa tahu kalau Naruto takut dimarahin orang tuanya karena meminjam buku masakan cuman buat masakin cowok. Duh, meskipun yang dimasakin itu Sasuke atau orang yang udah dikenal baik sama keluarga Naruto… ya.. cowok tetap cowok, bukan? Dimasakin berarti tuh cewek suka! Dan Hello~ Naruto masih sekolah. Umurnya lebih muda dari cewek-cewek sederajat tingkat pendidikannya yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. So? Bisa dibilang Naruto tuh masih terlalu kecil bagi Minato dan Kushina buat pacaran atau main suka-sukaan.

"Makasih, kak..," jawab Naruto—pelan. Meski keliatannya biasa aja, tapi Deidara dapat ngelihat kalau mata Naruto berbinar-binar, dan membulat. Ngingetin Deidara sama peliharaan Naruto yang sejenis hamster.

Deidara senyum—tipis. Doi ngacak-ngacak rambut Naruto yang udah kusut—penuh kasih sayang. "Besok kan libur..," kata Deidara, mulai ngasih ide selanjutnya sama Naruto. "Gimana kalau besok selagi Paman Minato nganter Bibi Kushina buat check up ke rumah sakit kita belanja bahan-bahan masakan di supermarket?" Deidara tersenyum—tengil. "So? Malam ini, tugas Naru pilih menu makanan yang mau dimasak besok kalau udah selesai ngerjain tugasnya."

Naruto mikir sejenak. Benar! Besok adalah waktunya ibu Naruto buat check up kesehatan ke rumah sakit, dan ketemu sama dokter yang selalu ngerawat Kushina—di hari Minggu. Aneh, kan hari Minggu? Nggak aneh kalau memang dokternya yang merupakan teman baik Minato pingin meriksa Kushina dengan santai. Mhm.. mau balik lagi ke masalah sakitnya Kushina? Kenapa Kushina mesti diperiksa tubuhnya? ibu Naruto memang sering sakit-sakitan. Sebulan dua kali, Kushina pasti ngedatengin rumah sakit buat meriksa tubuhnya yang suka melemah tiba-tiba. Tetapi, ya udahlah! Nggak terlalu penting juga ngebahas penyakit di cerita humor gini. Sebaiknya, kita lanjut lagi aja sama urusan Naruto buat mulai menambah skill barunya yang merupakan memasak.

Gadis satu-satunya Keluarga Namikaze tersenyum lebar. Dia merentangkan tangannya sebelum memeluk Deidara dengan erat. "Makasih, kak..," kata Naruto—senang banget mempunya kakak sepupu yang benar-benar pengertian.

Deidara mengelus rambut Naruto. "Iya..," katanya sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. "Kakak balik lagi ke kamar, ya..," katanya—pamit sama Naruto.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Deidara.

Sehabis pamit, Deidara mulai ngelangkahin kakinya. Tetapi, waktu belok, dan satu langkah keluar pintu kamar Naruto, Deidara ngelihat Kyuubi lagi berdiri—dekat kamar Naruto. Wajah Kyuubi masih tenang, walau di mata Deidara keliatan banget Kyuubi kayak orang ketangkep basah maling, alias panik nggak jelas! Di belakang punggung Kyuubi ada kertas-kertas HVS yang kayaknya udah dihekter dan membentuk suatu buku berketebalan tipis, tapi dilipat membentuk tabung—nyembunyiin isinya. Apaan itu? Jangan-jangan… kumpulan resep? Ciyeee Kyuu.. Deidara mesam-mesem nggak jelas, ngeduga-duga apa yang disembunyikan Kyuubi di belakang punggungnya.

"Ngapain loe di sini?" tanya Deidara—sinis banget. Beda kalau lagi ngomong sama Naruto.

Mendengar suara sinis Deidara, Naruto yang mau nutup pintu kamar langsung keluar kamar. Ngelihat orang yang lagi ngomong sama Deidara.

"Kak Kyuu?" Naruto ngangkat sebelah alisnya—mandang heran Kyuubi. "Ngapain di depan kamar gue?" tanyanya, pada Kyuubi karena setahu Naruto tangga tuh berseberangan dengan kamar Naruto, deh, letaknya. "Ada perlu?" Naruto senyum—manis, penuh harap. "—loe mau minta maaf sama gue?"

Mulut Kyuubi ngebuka—tutup, susah ngeluarin kata-kata. Ia makin nyembunyiin kertas di belakangnya sampai-sampai punggungnya hampir mepet ke tembok, kayak takut ketauan kalau dia ngebawa kertas-kertas berisi resep di tangannya. "Ngapain gue ngomong atau minta maaf sama lo?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat sinis—sesinis-sinisnya. "Pede gila!" seru Kyuubi sebelum ngeloyor pergi balik ke kamar, ninggalin Deidara sama Naruto yang bengong, nggak ngerti sama tingkah Kyuubi.

"….," Deidara dan Naruto bingung waktu ngelihat punggung Kyuubi yang makin jauh—meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa sih itu orang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. Agak heran dengan sikap kakaknya yang suka marah tiba-tiba.

Buat ngejawab perkataan Naruto, Deidara cuman ngangkat kedua bahunya. "Tahu, deh!" kata Deidara, sama bingungnya kayak Naruto.

Ha—ah, dasar Kyuubi!

Ada-ada aja nih orang.

.

.

Sambil jalan ke kamarnya, atau balik ke kamar, Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aiiisssh, gue bisa gila!" serunya—mulai sinting karena tingkahnya sendiri. Ia berjalan sambil berusaha menghilangkan tahunya tentang Deidara dan Naruto yang lagi mandang punggungnya. Sial! Kalau begini, Kyuubi harus membakar kertas-kertas di tangannya buat ngehilangin bukti kalau dia _care_ sama Naruto. Oh, bener banget! Naruto itu keingin tahuannya besar banget. Pasti tuh anak berusaha nyari kertas-kertas yang sekarang ini ada di tangan Kyuubi.

"Gue harus ngilangin ini bukti kayak para koruptor ngilangin bukti-bukti korupsi mereka..," gumam Kyuubi sama dirinya sendiri—sinting.

Dan?

—**Setelah Kyuubi pergi—**

Deidara dan Naruto saling pandang, nganggap Kyuubi benar-benar lagi nggak waras.

.

Dasar orang aneh!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Hari libur untuk Naruto…_

Seperti yang diprediksi Naruto dan Deidara, Minato dan Kushina udah pergi keluar rumah pada jam delapan pagi. Alhasil, Naruto, Deidara, dan Sasori langsung pergi buat ke supermarket yang terdekat di Kediaman Namikaze sewaktu kondisi rumah sudah terkontrol alias nggak ada penghambat yang bisa ngebuat acara Naruto buat belajar masak gagal. Sebenarnya, Naruto nggak nakal-nakal amat karena berbohong sama orang tuanya. Ia pergi udah minta ijin sama ibunya. Tapi ijinnya itu yang berbeda. Ia minta ijin buat ke toko buku ketimbang minta ijin buat beli bahan masakan. Hmm.. pasti orang-orang pada nanya kenapa Naruto nggak jujur aja sama orang tuanya? Namanya malu dan takut dimarahin orang tuanya, mau gimana lagi? Lagian, Naruto malas banget harus ngejawab setiap pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan orang tuanya ketika doi mau belajar masak. Buat apa belajar masak? Kenapa nggak belajar yang lain? Kamu kan anak aksel, pelajaran itu nomor satu! Pasti tuh pertanyaan meluncur deras dari mulut orang tuanya—terutama bapaknya yang ngedalamin ilmu S2 psikologi, sehingga dapat dengan mudah ngebaca kebohongan anak-anaknya yang kerap kali sulit dikontrol.

Oh, iya!

Kalau bicara tentang kedamaian rumah, ngomong-ngomong dimana si pembuat rusuh alias Kyuubi?

Sewaktu orang-orang di dalam rumah mau pergi, dan beraktivitas, Kyuubi masih berkutat dengan selimutnya. Sebenarnya sih nggak tidur. Tapi Kyuubi main game PSP di dalam selimutnya. Sampai-sampai, adiknya pamit buat ke supermarket aja si Kyuubi nggak peduli. Najis tralala memang Kyuubi ini! Dia kalau udah santai benar-benar santai. Nggak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Eits! Tetapi, jangan salah! Kyuubi bisa saja keluar kamar dengan cepat walaupun lagi seru main game kalau ada peristiwa heboh. Macam tetangga ribut bertengkar, atau orang bunuh diri di depan rumah.

Dan?

Naruto beserta Deidara dan Sasori sudah sampai di depan mall yang di dalamnya ada supermarket yang besar dan sangat komplit bahan-bahan buat masaknya.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke atas lantai. Ia terus bolak-balik ngelihat jam bermerek warna hitamnya kayak lagi nunggu sesuatu dengan tidak sabaran. "Kita mau nunggu apa lagi, sih, Kak?" tanya Naruto nggak sabaran karena sejak tadi Sasori dan Deidara cuman diam di depan pintu mall—nggak gerak ke dalam gedung pusat pembelanjaan sama sekali.

Deidara ngelihat jam tangannya sebentar sebelum balik ngelihat ke arah mobil-mobil yang satu per satu bermunculan hendak memasuki basement. Duh, dimana ini orang? Deidara, dan Nagato kan udah janjian buat ketemuan di depan mall. Ha—ah, tetapi, Deidara memang udah tahu tabiat seorang Nagato. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut paling suka ngaret atau telat. Ya… mungkin jamnya digambar di tangan gitu kali. Macam a la Shinchan gitu. So? Nggak maju-maju jarum jamnya. Nempeeel aja di tangan kayak lem.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Nar!" jawab Deidara—menenangkan adik sepupunya. "Sabar, ya..," Deidara senyum manis lagi—bermaksud meluluhkan ketidak sabaran naruto.

Naruto ngehela napas—resah sendiri karena kakak sepupunya diam aja di tempat kayak nunggu seseorang, ketika waktu terus maju—ngasih tanda kalau bisa-bisa sebelum masak orang tua Naruto sudah ada di rumah. Ha—ah, Naruto benar-benar resah sampai-sampai, Naruto mulai menendang-nendang kecil udara.

20 Menit kemudian…

—**Setelah Nagato datang—**

Nagato muncul di depan Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Wajahnya senang banget kayak anak kecil mau diajak main. Tetapi, dibalik wajah tidak berdosanya, Nagato membawa segudang dosa kehadapan Naruto. Brengsek! Ini anak memang harus sujud di hadapan Naruto sekarang. YA DIA HARUS SUJUD! Kenapa? Gimana nggak harus sujud kalau dia udah telat, SASUKE UCHIHA dibawa oleh Nagato ke dalam acara belajar memasak Naruto, dan sekarang ini berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Sekali lagi: SASUKE UCHIHA! Ah, sinting! Ini pasti Nagato main-main sama Naruto.

_Eh, busyet!_

_Nagato?!_

Sasori cukup shock dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Ia saling pandang dengan Deidara, ketika Deidara cuman mijat-mijat pelipisnya—pasrah.

Sasori yang _sweatdrop_ ngelihat kemunculan Sasuke langsung menarik Nagato untuk menjauhi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Deidara. Ia mau membuat perhitungan dengan bocah tengik yang mengaku sebagai sohib kentalnya Naruto. Oh, man! Ini anak benar-benar minta dihajar apa? Nggak lihat dibalik kaos putih yang dilapisin cardigan kuning terdapat wajah gadis yang sedang ngelangsa—nyaris mewek di tempat?

Setelah cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Sasuke, Sasori ngerangkul Nagato. Ia mulai bisik-bisik kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi ngomongin suami orang. "Elo ngapain bawa si Sasuke kesini, kutu?" tanya Sasori—ngelihat muka Nagato yang penuh dosa jadi keinget kutu yang sering dia tonton di pilem discovery chanel. "Elo, tahu, kan tujuan kita kesini tuh malahan buat ngadepin orang itu?" serunya—geregetan. Sasori nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, dan makin ngebuat Uchiha bungsu curiga.

Nagato yang memang nggak tahu apa-apa malah ngerutin kening. Doi mandang Sasori—bingung. "Memang tujuan kita apa, Kak?" tanya Nagato dengan nada terheran-heran. "Bukannya buat main?" lanjutnya, ketika Sasori malah cengo—merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena ngajak main Nagato tanpa membicarakan tujuan maksudnya untuk bermain di hari Minggu ini.

_Haduh, tadinya ngundang orang ini buat nemenin Naruto malah menjadi petaka!_

Batin Sasori—miris.

Plak!

Sasori mukul kepala Nagato secara main-main.

"Aduh!" seru Nagato—kesakitan. Ia langsung mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Sasori.

"Ade gue mau beli bahan makanan, dodol!" kata Sasori—kesal. "Paham nggak sih lo?" lanjut Sasori—geregetan. Pingin ngebejek-bejek Sasori.

_E—eh?!_

_Be—beli bahan makanan?_

Nagato menatap Sasori. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasori, ketika otaknya teringat akan Naruto. Ya, doi inget kalau salah satu sohibnya pingin bisa masak kayak cewek-cewek feminim gitu.

Tiba-tiba Nagato ngebalikin badanya. Terus jalan ke arah Sasuke dan ngerangkul pundak sohib kentalnya. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..," kata Nagato—nggak jelas.

Sasuke ngegerakin pundaknya buat nyingkirin tangan Nagato. "Apaan sih, e—

GRAP!

Nagato meluk Sasuke—mesra. "Gue jatuh cinta..," katanya, sehingga ngebuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Jijik dengan tingkah Nagato yang tiba-tiba meluk kecengannya. Deidara merinding—geli. "Gue jatuh cinta sama secure parking yang tadi markirin mobil, elo..," katanya, dan ngebuat Sasuke cengo—bingung dengan perkataan Nagato karena setahu dia secure parking itu cuman ada cowok, deh. "Ayo, bantu gue flirting sama secure parking awesome itu, " kata Nagato—lebay banget.

"Hah, mak—

"AYOOOO!" Nagato narik Sasuke dengan susah payah, nggak peduli Sasuke ngeberontak dia terus narik tuh cowok. "Ayo, baby! Bantu gue..," lanjutnya—maksa. "Bantu teman lo yang lagi jomblo ini..," katanya—norak dan konyol banget.

A—ANJIR!

Sasuke mencoba ngelepasin tangan Nagato yang terus narik pergelangan tangannya, tapi sulit. "Nagato, lepasin gue, nyet!" teriak Sasuke—ogah ketemu sama secure parking. "Gue nggak mau, Nagato!" teriak Sasuke—frustasi waktu temennya berusaha narik dirinya untuk menjauhi Naruto. "NAGATOOOO!" teriak Sasuke, ketika jaraknya dengan Naruto semakin menjauh.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Nagato dan Sasuke pergi..

"Teman lo memang homo detected..," komentar Deidara atas tingkah Nagato yang tidak pernah bisa mencari alasan yang bagus untuk berbohong. "Doi selalu aja bilang jatuh cinta sama secure parking kalau mau ngejauhin orang..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas—tenang karena Sasuke sudah menyingkir dari hadapannya. "Ha—ah, padahal asal lo tahu gue nggak lihat secure parking cewek satupun di tempat ini..," Deidara ngedesah, Naruto _sweatdrop_.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kediaman Namikaze…_

Kayak udah nahan pipis selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Doi sampai lupa masih pake sepatu. Alhasil, doi balik lagi ke depan rumah buat ngelepas sepatu di beranda. Setelah itu, Naruto lari-lari kecil buat ke dapur. Nggak pake sandal, asal masuk saja. Ia udah nggak sabar buat masak. Hohoho. Naruto semangat banget sampai-sampai saudaranya yang lagi markirin mobil di garasi luar ditinggalin gitu aja. Mumpung nggak ada orang tuanya, Naruto mending langsung masak, dan ngelihat sampai sejauh mana kemampuannya buat masak.

Sasori dan Deidara yang ngelihat tingkah antik saudara ceweknya cuman bisa senyam-senyum.

Sambil ngegumam kecil, Deidara jalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Sedangkan, Sasori langsung lari ke kamar buat charger hape-nya. Deidara mau duduk-duduk nyantai di ruangan tersebut sambil nunggu Naruto selesai masak sewaktu Kyuubi turun dari tangga bertelanjang dada. Rambut sang Namikaze sulung masih basah—abis cucian rambut. Kyuubi lagi sibuk ngeringin rambut pake handuknya, ketika pakaian yang dikenakannya cuman celana training warna abu—strip warna putih.

Deidara mandang Kyuubi dari bawah tangga. "Elo baru mandi Kyuu?" tanya Deidara, takjub dengan tingkah sepupunya yang pada waktu jam sebelas pagi rambutnya masih basah.

Kyuubi nggak banyak omong. Doi terus nelusuri tangga. Setelah itu, Kyuubi duduk di atas sofa di ruang keluarga, dengan diikuti Deidara. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih terlihat cuek—nggak peduli pertanyaan Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara lebih milih buat ngambil majalah yang ada di atas meja daripada nungguin Kyuubi ngomong yang kayaknya sampai dua ratus tahun lagi juga nggak akan buka mulut. Deidara mulai buka-buka majalah anime di tangannya, ngelihat gambar-gambar tokoh-tokoh animasi kesukaan Kyuubi.

"Darimana, loe?" tanya Kyuubi—tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya nggak enak banget buat didengerin.

"Supermarket…," jawab Deidara, sama singkatnya kayak pertanyaan Kyuubi. Doi nggak ngalihin fokusnya dari majalah di tangannya. Mulai sibuk baca isi artikel di dalam majalah itu.

"Oh..," jawab Kyuubi. Ia ngelempar handuk di tangannya ke sofa kosong di sampingnya—nggak peduli bakal buat rumah yang udah diberesin pembantu bakal berantakan lagi.

Hening.

Deidara dan Kyuubi sibuk sama urusan masing-masing sampai Deidara nginget sesuatu.

Deidara mandang Kyuubi. "Kyuu, loe nggak bantu Naruto?" tanya Deidara, heran sama kakaknya yang benar-benar cuek—nggak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan adenya.

Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bantu apaan?" tanyanya—nggak ngerti sama pertanyaan Deidara.

"Masak..," jawab Deidara—ngasih tahu kalau Naruto mulai mencoba ngerjain kerjaan di dapur.

"Nggak!" jawab Kyuubi—tegas. Doi beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia mau balik lagi ke atas buat ngambil PSP dan turun lagi ke bawah buat nangkring di ruang keluarga—nyantai.

Deidara cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat tingkah Kyuubi yang nggak cocok banget jadi seorang kakak. Doi terlalu egois, dan cuek buat ngejagain adenya.

.

Dasar Kyuubi!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto mandangin bumbu-bumbu masak yang udah dijejerin di atas meja—depannya. Doi mau masak spaghetti sama pizza. Tapi, gimana cara masaknya? Nama-nama bahan masakannya aja abstrak banget. Naruto ngebaca resep masakan buat saos pizza. Minyak zaitun, bawang Bombay, bawang putih, puree tomat kalengan. daun basil, daun oregano, merica? Daun basil, daun oregano? Kok, dua-duanya daun? Mana, nih, yang namanya oregano sama basil? Terus ini daun-daun panjang yang wanginya kayak bawang apaan? Ini lagi! Bawang Bombay gede gini harus kayak gimana potongnya? Dadu, bullet-bulet atau gimana? Kok, Naruto jadi pusing, ya? Kok—kok—Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yaudah, deh! Gue coba dulu..," gumam Naruto. Doi mulai ngebuka-buka plastik yang ngebungkus bahan-bahan masakan, dan nyiapin alat masaknya. "Mudah-mudahan berhasil..," Naruto ngehela napas—berat. Benar-benar nggak ngerti sama yang namanya megang alat masak kini harus berhadapan dengan alat-alat tersebut.

.

.

Berjuang, Nar!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_2 jam kemudian…_

Jam sudah nunjukin waktunya makan siang. Perut Kyuubi yang dari pagi belum diisi akhirnya keroncongan juga. Doi mau nyari makanan ke dapur, tetapi malas. Alhasil, nanti aja kalau ada pembantu yang lewat Kyuubi bakal suruh pembantu itu buat ngambil makanan. Lagian game yang lagi dimaininnya lagi seru-serunya, jadi Kyuubi malas juga kalau harus berhenti cuman buat ngambil makanan. Di saat Kyuubi asyik tiduran di atas sofa sambil main PSP, Deidara—Sasori sibuk nonton salah satu pilem bioskop yang diputer di salah satu teve swasta.

"Sudah jadi, nih!" suara Naruto terdengar dari arah belakang ketiga pemuda yang sedang santai, menikmati liburan mereka.

Ngedengar suara Naruto, Sasori—Deidara langsung excited. Mereka berdua ngehampiri Naruto buat ngelihat hasil masak sang Namikaze. Namun, waktu ngelihat masakan Naruto, senyuman Sasori—Deidara seketika menghilang. Ya, cuman seketika, kok! Soalnya beberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu muncul lagi. Mereka harus nutupin ekspresi ngenes waktu ngelihat masakan Kyuubi. Ma—masakan apa itu? Ko—kok warnanya aneh gitu? Deidara sama Sasori saling pandang. Mereka nggak ngerti kenapa mie spaghetti di depan mereka jadi warna ungu gitu. Terus toping pizza-nya kok warna ijo kemerah-merahan gitu, dan Hiiiii… apa itu, kok ada jamur gede di tengah pizza-nya?

Naruto madang satu persatu sepupunya. "Kenapa? Kok, diam aja?" tanya Naruto—polos.

E—eh?!

Sasori dan Deidara mandang Naruto. Senyum mereka getir banget—dipaksain. "Ng—nggak… hehehe… sini kakak bawain ke Kak Kyuubi..," kata Deidara. Doi langsung ngambil sepiring spaghetti dan pizza yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto ngasihin piring di tangannya ke tangan salah satu sepupunya. Ia senyum manis banget waktu ngedenger kakaknya yang bakalan nyobain masakannya.

"Oh, ya udah! Naru mau ke atas dulu, ya!" ijin Naruto. Dia ada perlu di atas, jadi selagi sepupu dan kakaknya nyobain masakannya, Naruto pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hu—um..," jawab Deidara dan Sasori—bersamaan. Mereka berdua senang kalau Naruto pergi ke kamar, soalnya Naruto nggak ngelihat wajah ngeri Sasori—Deidara sewaktu mau icip-icip masakan yang dibuat sang Namikaze.

.

.

—**Setelah Naruto pergi ke kamar—**

Deidara jalan ke arah meja di dekat Kyuubi. Dia naruh masakan Naruto di atas meja tersebut. Setelah itu, Deidara menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyuubi yang masih saja main game—nggak peduli lingkungan. "Ky—Kyuu, ini hasil masakan ademu..," kata Deidara meminta Kyuubi buat ngelihat masakan Naruto. Sasori duduk sambil ngehela napas—kasihan sama Naruto yang rupanya dari penampilan masakannya saja sudah terlihat benar-benar nggak bisa masak.

"Ya, ya, ya..," gumam Kyuubi—nggak lepas dari game-nya. Doi malah makin asyik ngehajar para penjahat di dalam game yang lagi dimaininnya.

Deidara mendengus kesal. "Kyuu, lihat, dong, masakan ade loe!" katanya—keras banget suaranya.

Kyuubi nge-paused game yang lagi dimaininnya buat mandang wajah Deidara. "Gue tahu. Hasil spahettinya warna ungu, terus pizza-nya berwarna ijo kemerah-merahan, dan ada jamur gede di tengah pizza itu, kan?" kata Kyuubi, benar-benar tepat sasaran, padahal setahu Deidara pemuda berambut merah ini belum lihat masakan Naruto sama sekali.

Deidara tertohok. "Hah, kok loe tau?" tanya Deidara, bingung banget.

Kyuubi ngedengus, nggak peduli pertanyaan Deidara. Doi mandang makanan buatan yang di atas meja sebelum ngedesah—ngejek. "Makan gih! Kasian ade gue..," kata Kyuubi. Nggak ngerti maksudnya nyindir atau apa, tapi Kyuubi langsung fokus lagi sama game-nya. Dia lebih baik namatin game kesayangannya daripada mikirin masakan adenya.

Deidara membuka tutup-mulutnya. "Lah, kalau kasihan kenapa nggak loe aja yang makan?" tanyanya—bingung. Kyuubi benar kakak yang unik dan terlalu cuek.

"Soalnya gue nggak mau mati muda, puas?!" jawab Kyuubi—ngasal banget.

Deidara noyor pundak Kyuubi. "Lo tega banget ngomong gitu sama ade loe, Kyuu?!" katanya, sinis sekaligus ngambek banget. "Kacau banget lo, ya!" serunya. Deidara pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di dekatnya—samping Kyuubi, kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasori cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala, susah buat komentar.

Kyuubi kali ini nggak nge paused game-nya sewaktu mandang Deidara. Jadi, tokoh game-nya pun mati gitu aja dipukulin musuh. "Terus, kenapa nggak loe aja yang makan?" tanyanya—sinis. Nggak suka kalau dia terus-terusan ditekan sama seseorang, padahal orang itu aja belum tentu mau ngelakuin apa yang Kyuubi harus lakuin.

"…," Deidara nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Kyuubi buat kali ini. Dia tahu kalau dirinya terus maksa Kyuubi alih-alih dialah yang harus makan tuh makanan yang kayaknya beracun banget.

Kyuubi muterin kedua bola mata. "Dasar manusia! Nyuruh aja orang lain, sendirinya kalau disuruh nggak mau," bisiknya—sinis. Doi matiin PSP-nya dan naruh PSP-nya di atas meja—samping makanan yang dibuat Naruto—sebelum menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tiduran di atas sofa. Matanya terpejam erat, santai.

Deidara dan Sasori saling pandang sebelum ngelihat makanan di depan meja mereka. waduh, jika begini siapa yang bakal makan makanan ini? Apa mereka harus mengorbankan kesehatan mereka? Eh, tapi siapa tahu rasa makanan ini nggak seburuk kelihatannya. Siapa tahu makanan ini kayak di komik-komik masak a la Jepang. Jelek tapi enak di lidah. Ya.. siapa tahu… Sasori dan Deidara ketawa garing. Mata mereka nggak kehilangan fokus.

Deidara mau ngambil piring berisi spaghetti sewaktu dari arah belakang ada suara.

"Hei, all! Lagi pada kumpul ya rupanya?" terdengar suara yang ngebuat ketiga orang yang lagi nyantai di ruang tamu membatu. Apalagi Kyuubi. Doi langsung pucat, dan masang wajah malas, sewaktu suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

Deidara dan Sasori ngebalikin badan mereka buat ngelihat pemuda bermata onyx yang baru aja masuk ke dalam Kediaman Namikaze. "Itachi?!" seru Deidara dan Sasori—keras banget suaranya.

Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Dia nggak tau kenapa demen banget datang ke Kediaman Namikaze. Padahal Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Naruto, beserta sepupu-sepupu Naruto saling kenal sewaktu Sasuke main ke rumah Naruto terus pulangnya dijemput sama Itachi. Disitu Itachi mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kyuubi dan sepupu-sepupunya. Doi selalu datang ke rumah Naruto, walaupun Sasuke nggak ada di rumah itu. Oh iya, Itachi tuh kuliah di L.A. Jadi, doi cuman sesekali datang ke Kediaman Namikaze. Tapi, nggak tahu kenapa kedatangan Itachi yang jarang itu udah kayak nightmare banget buat Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah itu bawaannya sensitive banget kalau kedatangan Itachi yang notabene suka ngajak bertengkar.

Kyuubi yang langsung senewen ngedenger kedatangan Itachi beranjak dari atas sofa. "Damn it…," bisiknya sama diri sendiri—kesal banget.

Kyuubi mau jalan ke kamarnya—ngelewatin Itachi—sewaktu Itachi megang pergelangan tangannya. "Wah, kayaknya ada yang habis masak, nih?" kata Itachi dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Kyuubi memasang wajah asem nan bengis. Tangannya yang di pegang Itachi, berusaha dia lepaskan, tetapi pegangan tangan Itachi terlalu erat.

Kyuubi mandang Itachi tajam. "Lepasin gue!" bentaknya—nggak suka. Doi sudah siap-siap mau nendang tulang kering kaki Itachi.

"Nggak..," jawab Itachi. Beda sama senyuman Kyuubi, senyuman Itachi lebih terlihat lembut, walaupun berbahaya.

Kyuubi ngedengus. Dia benar-benar benci orang di depannya semenjak pertama kali ketemu. Semenjak Itachi muncul, ibu—ayahnya selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Itachi. Cih, Itachi pintarlah, Itachi berbakti pada orang tualah, Itachi sayang sama adenyalah. Terus, kalau Kyuubi pemalas, sengak, dan cuek sama adenya dia harus bilang waw gitu sama Itachi? Bukan itu aja! Tingkah Itachi itu kayak homo tahu, nggak! Ngakunya aja ganteng, dan digandrungi wanita, tapi di umurnya yang udah bisa dibilang nggak kalah tua sama keriputnya nggak ada satupun wanita yang nyangkut di hati si Itachi. Kerjaan Itachi cuman ngeganggu Kyuubi, terus buat Kyuubi kesal! Kadang Itachi berusaha ngajak Kyuubi jalan, dan tentu aja Kyuubi bakalan nolak ajakan Itachi mentah-mentah. Hiii… homo banget nggak, sih?

"Kenapa, sih, lo nggak suka banget sama gue?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuubi mandang Itachi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Senyuman Kyuubi tiba-tiba berubah karena punya ide baru buat ngerjain Itachi sekaligus ngebantu adenya buat belajar masak. Oh, yeah! Si homo ini kayaknya sesekali harus diberi pelajaran, dan Kyuubi nemu pelajaran yang cocok buat Uchiha Itachi, atau orang lain yang selalu ngerasa hebat banget di dunia ini!

Kyuubi megang tangan Itachi yang lagi nahan tangannya pake tangannya yang terbebas. Senyuman Kyuubi manis banget. "Lo mau tahu kenapa gue nggak suka sama elo atau mau tahu banget, Chi~?" Kyuubi ngeluarin nada sing a song—tumben nggak sengak.

Ngedenger suara Kyuubi yang nggak biasanya, mata Itachi membulat—besar. Sasori, dan Deidara cengo, terkejut Kyuubi bisa semanis ini. Apalagi sama orang yang paling dia benci di dunia.

Ekspresi terkejut Itachi kembali normal. Ia tersenyum manis, nggak kalah dari Kyuubi. "Tahu banget, dong!" kata Itachi, suaranya ikut ngegoda kayak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi secara pelan ngelepasin tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Itachi, dan ternyata pemuda yang terus fokus sama suara Kyuubi memperlemah genggaman tangan tersebut, sehingga ngebuat Kyuubi gampang banget bebas dari cengkraman tangan Itachi buat kali ini. "Habis, lo nggak pernah nyobain masakan gue, sih, kalau gue masak..," kata Kyuubi dengan nada sedih banget. "Ha—ah, nggak ada yang mau nyoba masakan gue, jadinya gue cuman bisa masak tanpa tahu penilaian dari orang sekitar gue," Kyuubi nundukin wajahnya—sedih banget.

Haduh, yang namanya cinta, tai kambing juga rasa cokelat. Hahaha. Itachi yang terkenal orang jenius dengan cepat percaya aja sama perkataan Kyuubi. Doi malah memasang wajah sedih, khawatir sama ekspresi sedih Kyuubi. Jadi, Kyuubi selama ini belajar masak, tapi nggak ada yang nyoba masakannya? Kasihan amat! Kenapa Kyuubi nggak ngomong sama Itachi, sih? Kalau ngomong Itachi kan bisa coba masakan Kyuubi sewaktu dia datang ke Konoha. Itachi ngehela napas—berat. Doi ngelihat ke arah meja yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Jangan bilang makanan yang sejak tadi ada disitu masakan loe?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan.

Kyuubi nganggu pelan—masih masang ekspresi sedih. Sasori dan Deidara saling pandang, merasa mental Kyuubi benar-benar mental setan bin sinting.

Astaga!

Bisa-bisanya Kyuubi ngebohongin Itachi. Kasihan banget Uchiha yang satu ini. Doi nggak tahu kalau makanan itu beracun, dan bukan buatan Kyuubi. Sasori dan Deidara mandang miris Itachi. Apalagi sewaktu Uchiha sulung jalan ke arah meja ruang keluarga buat pelenga-pelongo—nengok tuh makanan yang dibuat Naruto. Tanpa ragu, Itachi tersenyum manis. Doi kayaknya senang banget sewaktu diperbolehkan Kyuubi buat icip-icip masakan 'Namikaze sulung'.

Sambil berdiri, Itachi ngambil sepiring spaghetti di atas meja tersebut. Doi belitin mie spaghetti pake garpuh yang ada di dalam piring tersebut. "Gue makan, ya?" ijin Itachi. Nggak pake lama, Itachi langsung ngelahap mie spaghetti , dengan wajah senyum—sumringah. Doi benar-benar nggak peduli sama warna spaghetti yang anehnya minta ampun.

Nyam—nyam—nyam!

Kunyah—kunyah—ku—

PRANG!

Piring yang di pegang Itachi terjatuh ke atas lantai—pecah, dan ngebuat makanan yang ada di dalamnya berantakan di atas lantai. Doi ngebatu—nggak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya menatap ke depan melotot, walaupun senyuman tipis yang selalu diberikannya pada Kyuubi nggak ngilang sama sekali dari bibirnya.

Dan?

Sreeettt~

Dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik, dan lemah gemulai tubuh Itachi mulai terhujung lemah mau jatuh ke atas lantai.

BRUK!

Itachi terjatuh ke atas lantai—ngikutin piring yang sempat dia jatuhkan tadi.

"ITACHI?!" teriak Deidara dan Sasori, horror. Kedua pemuda tersebut langsung lari ke arah Itachi, buat ngelihat keadaan Itachi. "Chi, kuatkan dirimu!" teriak Deidara dan Sasori sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Itachi yang kayaknya nyawanya udah ngelayang entah kemana. "ITACHIIIIII!" teriak Deidara dan Sasori, kayak Itachi mati saja. Sampai-sampai Deidara dan Sasori mewek, mengantarkan kepergiaan Itachi (?).

Melihat keadaan Itachi, Kyuubi cuman ngangkat kedua bahunya—nggak peduli kalau Itachi mati sekalipun, dan menjadi hantu penghuni Kediaman Namikaze. "See? Makanan itu beracun, kan? Udah, deh! Apa kata gue bilang! Memasak itu rumit, nggak mungkin instan. Apalagi buat orang yang nggak pernah ke dapur. Kalau masak itu mudah, nggak mungkin ada tempat les-nya..," kata Kyuubi sembari mendengus. Tanpa peduli saudaranya yang sibuk teriak-teriak ngebangunin Itachi, Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk ke kamar—super cuek.

.

Dasar jahat!

.

.

Tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang keluarga, seorang cewek makanan buatannya sedang diributin, ngintip dari arah pagar pembatas lantai kedua. Wajahnya sedih banget—kecewa. Tetapi, perkataan Kyuubi memang benar. Nggak mungkin dirinya bisa masak, padahal ke dapur aja jarang atau bisa dibilang nggak pernah. Naruto baru aja sadar kalau memulai sesuatu harus dari nol. Setidaknya dia belajar mengenal alat-alat dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai masak. Ya, Naruto tampaknya di hari ini harus nyerah, dan melepaskan keinginannya membuat bekal untuk Sasuke.

"Ha—ah, nasib-nasib..," gumam Naruto sembari geleng-geleng kepala—sedih. Kali ini dia benar-benar bakalan masuk kamar. Nggak ngintip atau ngapa-ngapain lagi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Hari Senin…_

_Pagi hari…_

Rutinitas Kushina setiap pagi kalau bukan hari Minggu atau Sabtu adalah datang ke dapur—nyiapin makan pagi buat anak-anak dan suaminya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kushina merupakan sosok wanita yang pandai memasak sejak kecil, dan paling senang mengurusi urusan rumah tangga, walaupun pendidikan yang dilaluinya tidak kalah dari suaminya. Kushina lebih memilih jadi ibu rumah tangga daripada bekerja, dan dia menyukai hal tersebut. Mengurus keluarga adalah impiannya dan keinginannya sejak kecil. Jauh sekali dengan impian Kyuubi yang ingin menjadi pemilik perusahaan game terbesar di dunia.

Naruto yang sudah siap memakai seragam sekolahnya turun ke dapur. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ketika ngehampirin ibunya. "Ma..," gumam Naruto—pelan. Baru kali ini doi turun ke dapur pada pagi hari. Biasanya Naruto sibuk membaca buku di kamar atau main game kalau jam subuh mendekati pagi kayak gini.

Kushina yang lagi sibuk ngoseng-ngoseng masakannya ngelirik ke arah anak bungsunya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Eh, tumben pagi-pagi udah turun..," kata Kushina, cukup kaget ngelihat kemunculan salah satu anaknya yang biasanya paling malas keluar kamar kalau pagi hari. Ya, Naruto dan Kyuubi bakal turun ke bawah kalau makan pagi sudah siap.

Naruto ngehampirin ibunya. Dia ngelihat masakan yang lagi dibuat ibunya. Mhmmm… dari aromanya saja sudah kelihatan kalau masakan ibunya enak banget. Naruto memang paling suka masakan ibunya. Apalagi kalau masakan ibunya sudah berurusan sama yang namanya daging. Mhm… cara ngolahnya memang nomor satu. Tapi, kali ini ibunya cuman ngebuat nasi goreng, dan kayaknya bakal ditambah lauk-pauknya kalau itu nasi goreng mau dibawa Naruto dan Kyuubi ke sekolah. Mhm… misalnya, nambah telur gulung, tempura, chicken nugget atau beef burger?

Naruto nyengir miris. "Ma, aku boleh bantu masak, nggak?" tanyanya, dengan nada ragu banget.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Kayaknya ngedenger pertanyaan tentang masak-memasak itu adalah suatu yang tabu dari mulut Naruto. Tapi, nggak mungkin seorang ibu berkata aneh-aneh pada anaknya. Jadi, Kushina cuman manggut sembari nyembunyiin ekspresi kagetnya. "E—eh? Boleh dong, sayang!" jawab Kushina dengan pelan sebelum memberi petunjuk pada anak bungsunya mengenai apa yang harus dia lakuin ketika akan memasak.

.

.

—**45 menit kemudian—**

Setelah selesai membantu masak, Naruto dan ibunya datang ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah kumpul anggota keluarganya, dari sepupunya, sampai Minato. Dengan wajah sumringah, Naruto membawa masakan ciptaannya yang dibantu oleh Kushina. Eh, atau kebalik, ya? Kayaknya yang lebih benar Naruto membawa masakan ciptaan Kushina yang dibantu olehnya, dan Kushina membawa dua box bekal makanan buat Naruto dan Kyuubi. Nah, Minato kaget juga ngelihat anak gadisnya muncul dari arah dapur. Waduh, jangan bilang Naruto pagi-pagi datang ke dapur buat bantu ibunya masak? Minato manggut-manggut, senang anaknya lebih berbakti. Kyuubi mendengus—masih malas buat beraktivitas.

Setelah mentata masakannya di atas meja. Kushina dan Naruto duduk di atas kursi mereka masing-masing. "Ini masakan buatan Naruto..," kata Kushina. Dia nyiapin piring buat suaminya, dan mulai menyiapkan makanan di atas piring tersebut.

Masakan Naruto?

Minato memandang Naruto—bangga. "Wah, Naruto yang masak, nih?" tanyanya, dengan nada antusias. Minato pun siap buat menyantap makanan 'pertama' yang dibuat Naruto. Kyuubi cuman muterin kedua bola matanya.

Naruto ngangguk pelan, dan tenang. Nggak mau ngelihatin sikap konyol kegirangannya karena baru pertama kali belajar masak. "Hu-um, dan ini bekel buat Kak Kyuu..," kata Naruto yang duduk di samping Kyuubi. Dia nyodorin perlengkapan makan yang biasanya Kyuubi bawa ke sekolah. Kyuubi pun menatap perlengkapan makan tersebut sebelum ngelirik ke arah tempat bekal Naruto.

"…," Kyuubi natap tajam bekal makan kepunyaan Naruto. Deidara dan Sasori saling pandang, tampaknya ngerti maksud dari ekspresi Kyuubi tersebut.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kushina dan Minato menatap anak sulung mereka yang semakin sinis pada Naruto.

"Ayo, dong, Kyuu dimakan masakan adenya!" kata Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi. Ia memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di atas meja makan. Minato sudah sibuk menyantap masakan yang dibuat anak sekaligus istrinya.

Kyuubi mendengarkan perkataan ibunya. Doi udah nggak lihat sinis Naruto lagi. Kyuubi langsung saja mengambil piring buat nyiapin makan paginya.

.

Ha—ah, di pagi ini Kyuubi semakin aneh saja!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sewaktu jam pelajaran sekolah dimulai, Naruto nggak bisa konsentrasi. Dia cuman mikirin bagaimana caranya ngasih bekal makanan yang dia buat bersama ibunya untuk pertama kali pada Sasuke. Waduh, Naruto berpikir dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai cara mikirnya sudah ngalahin cara mikir Naruto kalau berhadapan sama rumus fisika. Doi bahkan sampai ditegur guru karena nggak dengerin penjelasan guru tentang pelajaran limit fungsi. Alhasil, Naruto disuruh ke depan buat ngerjain soal-soal yang lagi mau dijelasin guru killer tersebut. Namun, yang namanya pintar susah dihilangin. Naruto yang notabene ngelamun saja bisa ngerjain itu soal, ketika otaknya masih saja mikirin Sasuke.

_Kayaknya gue harus ngasihin tuh bekal waktu jam istirahat, deh!_

Batin Naruto sembari ngerjain soal terakhir dari sepuluh soal yang disediakan di depan kelas.

.

.

_Siang hari…_

_Jam istirahat…_

Wajah Naruto sudah kusut banget. Dia terlalu banyak mikir sewaktu mau ngasihin bekal makanan yang dia punya ke Sasuke. Waduh, bagaimana jika ditolak? Bagaimana jika Sasuke sakit perut karena makan masakannya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke mikir macam-macam tentang dirinya? Naruto yang stress mulai pilek. Doi ngerasa hidungnya menjadi mampet, sewaktu Apollo sebelas dari hidung tersebut mau ngeluncur—nggak tahan pingin keluar.

_Yaelah, kenapa pileknya kambuh, sih?_

Batin Naruto yang memang selalu pilek kalau lagi stress.

Naruto berjalan ke arah lapangan bola. Biasanya kalau jam istirahat kayak gini anak-anak cowok di kelasnya pada kumpul sama anak regular buat main bola. Jadi, Naruto gampang aja nemuin Sasuke kalau Sasuke memang lagi nggak ke WC atau ke kantin. Yeah, ternyata tebakan Naruto benar. Sasuke lagi sibuk jadi komandan lapangan buat nyuruh teman-temannya ngocek bola, ngibulin lawan-lawannya yang dari tampangnya saja sudah lebih tua dari Sasuke (Sasuke lebih muda karena anak akselerasi).

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, cuek-bebek, nggak peduli bakal ngeganggu jalannya permainan Sasuke, Naruto masuk ke dalam tengah lapangan. Doi secara buru-buru ngelangkahin kaki buat deketin Sasuke sebelum ingus yang melambangkan stress-nya meluncur dengan indah dari hidung. Naruto melewati para pemain bola yang memandangnya heran, ketika para penonton yang mayoritas cewek memandang dirinya dengan aneh dan tampaknya sudah mau nerkam saja karena berani masuk lapangan—ngelangkahin keberanian cewek-cewek tersebut yang cuman bisa neriakin idola mereka yang sedang main bola dari pinggir lapangan. Apalagi fans girl Sasuke, sudah kayak mau makan Naruto aja.

Gadis Namikaze pun memegang pergelangan tangan orang yang dia tuju. Dengan terburu-buru dan nggak ngelihat wajah orang yang dia tuju, Naruto menarik orang tersebut ke pinggir lapangan ketika tangannya terdapat bekal nasi yang sejak tadi dia bawa. "Nih, ambil!" kata Naruto, dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berusaha sok cool, tapi usahanya gagal. Doi malah kelihatan gagap, dan konyol banget. Seluruh orang yang ada di lapangan maupun pinggir lapangan ngelihat ke arah dia.

"Makasih, babe~" gumam orang yang dikasih bekal Naruto. Suaranya centil banget kayak bukan suara Sasuke.

Naruto mau senyum lebar, ketika mendengar ucapan makasih tersebut. Tapi… TUNGGU! Kenapa Sasuke jadi centil gini, sih, suaranya? Sasuke 'kan biasanya cuman 'hn' doang kalau nanggapin sesuatu. Terus suara Sasuke lebih rendah dari suara ini, deh! Naruto merasa aneh. Dia heran. Dia nggak enak perasaan. Alhasil, Naruto ngedongakin kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk sewaktu memberikan bekal tersebut pada orang di depannya karena malu.

"NAGATO?!" teriak Naruto—horror. Doi ngerasa ngeri sewaktu orang yang di depannya bukannya Sasuke, tetapi malah sahabat error satunya lagi.

"Ya, sayang?" Nagato malah bertanya—oon. Wajahnya senyam-senyum kayak kesambet kunti belakang sekolah. Urat marah mulai muncul di dahi Naruto.

SIALAAANNNNNNN!

BUK!

Naruto memukul dagu Nagato. "Bukan loe, brengseeeekkkk!" teriak Naruto, dengan sekeras mungkin, ketika Nagato sudah terbang entah kemana. Bekal Naruto pun balik lagi ke tangan Naruto.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Nagato—nista binti lebay. Mudah-mudahan doi nggak ngalamin luka parah sewaktu pukulan Naruto benar-benar keras dan berbahaya. Cewek-cewek yang tadinya mau nyerang Naruto jadi mikir dua kali kalau mau berurusan dengan adik Kyuubi Namikaze yang notabene ternyata nggak semanis penampilannya.

.

.

Setelah berurusan dengan Nagato, Naruto harus berurusan dengan Sasuke. Ini yang paling berat. Doi harus ngasihin bekalnya pada Sasuke. Ya, Tuhan dia pingin mundur, tapi nggak mungkin mundur sekarang. Mata semua orang sudah terpusat pada dirinya. Namun, Naruto tetap berusaha terlihat tenang. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke, dan berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan ekspresi santai tapi sombong banget—masang wajah kayak kakaknya.

Sasuke natap Naruto—bingung.

"Chk," decak Naruto, nggak kalah cool dari ingusnya yang udah mau meler aja. Ia menghantamkan bekalnya pada dada Sasuke yang tentu saja langsung Uchiha bungsu tangkap dan pegang. Tanpa banyak komunikasi lagi, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kaki buat pergi keluar lapangan atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Sasuke.

E—eh?!

Sasuke bingung dengan bekal Naruto yang kali ini ada di tangannya.

"NARUTO, TUNG—" Naruto sudah cukup jauh untuk mendengar teriakannya atau malah pura-pura tidak mendengar. "—gu..," gumam Sasuke. Dia ngelihat lagi bekal yang ada di tangannya.

_Bekal ini harus gue apain?_

Batin Sasuke—bingung dengan tingkah temannya yang dari kecil memang ajaib. Ia mau ngejar Naruto, tapi Sasuke lagi sibuk memenangkan taruhan permainan bola bersama anak-anak kelas regular.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah ngerusuh di tengah lapangan, Naruto lebih memilih diam di taman, depan ruang guru selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Naruto nggak ngerti apa yang dia lakuin. Dia udah mempermalukan diri di depan umum. Ah, sial! Kalau sudah urusan sama Sasuke, Naruto selalu saja kehilangan otak pintarnya atau logika, deh! Kerjaannya cuman cari perhatian Uchiha bungsu, walaupun terkadang 'caper-nya' itu nggak mempan. Naruto ngehela napas. Dia sibuk membolak-balikan halaman buku yang isinya nggak dia baca sama sekali.

"Loe, ada disini?! Dari tadi gue cariin..," terdengar suara Kyuubi. Naruto ngehela napas, kesal. Berpikir kenapa harus ada orang nyebelin sewaktu lagi galau gini.

"…," Naruto memilih buat tetap fokus sama buku yang lagi dia baca di atas meja taman—depannya.

Kyuubi jalan ke arah Naruto. Doi duduk di samping Naruto sebelum nyodorin sekotak bekal ke arah Naruto. "Nih, makan!" kata Kyuubi dengan nada sombong, walaupun niatnya baik.

Naruto mandang bekal Kyuubi sebelum mandang sang Namikaze sendiri. "Itu bekal loe kenapa loe nggak makan?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada sedikit naik. "Gue tahu kalau gue nggak bisa masak, dan masakan gue nggak enak, tapi gue jamin kok itu enak karena mama bohong kalau aku yang buat..," sindir Naruto. Terdengar dari suaranya, jika Naruto benar-benar tersinggung dengan tingkah Kyuubi sekarang ini. "Aku cuman bantu mama motong-motong bahan makanan sama ngoseng-ngoseng aja, kok!" lirih Naruto, dengan nada pelan dan lemas. Merasa mengakui ini semua sungguh memalukan.

Kyuubi mendengus, sengak seperti biasanya. "Jangan Ge-Er lo!" kata Kyuubi, dengan nada yang nggak kalah tinggi dari Naruto. "Gue nggak mau repot disuruh jaga loe kalau loe sakit atau kena busung lapar..," lanjut Kyuubi, ngasal. "Jam pulang loe lebih lama dari gue, jadi loe lebih butuh makanan ini daripada gue..," kata Kyuubi, dengan nada pelan tiba-tiba kalau sudah nyangkut alasan yang masuk akal buat ngelihatin kebaikannya.

"…," Naruto natap wajah Kyuubi yang lagi terlihat santai dari arah samping.

"Lagian tadi pagi gue makannya banyak amat..," kata Kyuubi, lebih terdengar kumur-kumur daripada ngomong jelas kayak biasanya. "Chk, bisa gendut gue kalau makanan yang disajiin seenak tadi pagi terus..," Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kayaknya bermaksud memuji Naruto, tapi pujian yang diberikan Kyuubi memang tidak pernah seperti pujian orang-orang normal.

Ekspresi sedih Naruto menghilang. Ia tersenyum lebar senang dengan perkataan kakaknya. "Hu—um..," gumam Naruto, nggak bisa ngeluarin kata-kata yang lebih baik.

Ngelihat ekspresi Naruto sejenak Kyuubi jadi salah tingkah. "Chk, gue ke kelas dulu!" kata Kyuubi—terburu-buru. "Dasar nyusahin!" ejeknya, dengan nada kesal. Kyuubi pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan adiknya.

Naruto cuman tersenyum, ketika matanya terus menatap punggung Kyuubi.

.

Dasar kakak yang aneh!

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Naruto menutup pintu lokernya. Ia mau siap-siap pulang sekolah di waktu sore hari gini.

"Naruto..," suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah samping Naruto. Jarak Sasuke dan Naruto cukup jauh buat saling bersentuhan.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Dia langsung ngelihat ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Naruto benar-benar pucat kayak habis ketahuan maling.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Ia menyodorkan bekal kepunyaan Naruto. "Ini..," kata Sasuke, menyerahkan bekal tersebut pada Naruto, dan sang Namikaze ngambil bekal tersebut dengan ragu.

Naruto mengambil bekal dari tangan Sasuke. Ia merasakan jika isi di dalam kotak bekalnya masih penuh. E—eh?! Jadi, Sasuke nggak makan bekalnya? Naruto natap sedih kotak bekal di tangannya yang masih tertutup rapat. Jangan-jangan, Sasuke nggak ngebuka bekal ini sama sekali. Bibir Naruto bergetar—menahan emosi. Doi nggak tahu harus bertindak apa sekarang. Sasuke ini temannya masa dia mau bentak-bentak Sasuke dengan alasan tidak jelas? Makan atau nggak makan bekal kepunyaan Naruto, 'kan, hak Sasuke! Gigi Naruto bergetak, dia mau pulang. Naruto nggak mau ngomong sama Sasuke buat sekarang ini.

"Naru—

Sreeeetttt!

Seseorang melewati Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

BUK!

Orang tersebut memukul Sasuke tepat pada pipinya.

BRUG!

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Sasuke sudah terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu. Naruto terkejut, dengan posisi Sasuke sekarang ini.

Naruto menatap punggung orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang yang biasanya cuek kini telah memukul Sasuke? Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup ketika melihat Kyuubi berdiri di depannya—belum pulang sekolah. Eh, jangan bilang Kyuubi menunggu dirinya? Jangan bilang sejak tadi Kyuubi cuman berdiam diri di dalam sekolah, menanti Naruto pulang? Naruto nggak bisa berkomentar atas tindak-tanduk Kyuubi yang sulit sekali buat dibaca.

Kyuubi berjongkok. Ia memegang kerah baju Sasuke. "Elo, jangan nganggap ade gue yang ingusan itu kayak cewek-cewek biasa, ya!" teriak Kyuubi sambil nunjuk Naruto yang mulai meler lagi—stress. Nggak tahu ngebela Naruto, atau malah menghina. "Elo pikir elo itu siapa, hah?" tanyanya—beringhas banget.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari kerah kemejanya. "Apaan, sih?" tanya Sasuke—nggak ngerti. "Loe kesambet apa, Kyuubi?!" seru Sasuke—makin nggak ngerti sama kondisi sekarang ini.

"Pake nanya lagi!"

BUK!

Kyuubi mukul wajah Sasuke sampai sudut bibir Uchiha bungsu mulai berdarah—robek.

"KYUUBI!" pekik Naruto—kaget. Doi langsung megang tangan kakaknya yang mau ngehantam wajah Sasuke lagi. "Lepasin Sasuke, Kak Kyuu!" teriak Naruto—berusaha narik Kyuubi. Tapi tenaga Kyuubi terlalu kuat buat disingkirin dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuubi. Doi bisa ngebalas pukulan Kyuubi, tapi nggak tahu kenapa ngelihatin kekerasan di depan Naruto ngebuat Sasuke nggak enak. Jadi, Sasuke cuman berusaha berkutat—ngebebasin diri dari cengkraman tangan Kyuubi.

"Makanan yang dia buat memang nggak enak, tapi setidaknya loe hargain dia, brengsek!" Kyuubi lagi-lagi mukul Sasuke, tapi kali ini Uchiha bungsu berhasil menghindari pukulan Kyuubi dengan cara menggerakan kepalanya ke samping, sehingga Kyuubi hanya memukul lantai di bawah Sasuke.

Naruto masih berusaha menarik Kyuubi dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Dia memegang tangan Kyuubi yang akan memukul Uchiha bungsu untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika sikut tangan Kyuubi mengenai wajah Naruto—telak banget.

DUG!

Sikut tangan Kyuubi mengenai wajah Naruto.

"AKH!" pekik Naruto kesakitan. Doi langsung mundur—terduduk di atas lantai sambil megang pipinya yang dapat dipastikan lebam—terkena hantaman sikut Kyuubi.

Mendengar pekikan Naruto, Sasuke langsung membatu. Dia nggak peduli Kyuubi yang mukulin dirinya. Fokusnya langsung pada anak gadis yang lagi kesakitan—terduduk di atas lantai. "MINGGIR, LOE!" teriak Sasuke sembari mendorong Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga membuat Kyuubi berhasil disingkirkan dari atas tubuhnya. Sasuke pun langsung bangkit, dan bergerak ke arah Naruto. "Nar, elo nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke—khawatir setengah mati. Dia berusaha ngebuka wajah Naruto yang terus ditutupi oleh tangan.

Naruto ngedorong Sasuke—kasar banget. "JANGAN SENTUH GUE!" teriak Naruto—emosi setengah mati. "Jadi, cowok kalian memang ribet. Pake kelahi segala!" seru Naruto, nggak tahan buat ngungkapin perasaannya yang ngeganjal sejak tadi. "Gue benci kalian!" teriak Naruto—benar-benar murka.

Sasuke natap Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti sakit banget sekarang pipinya. Tapi cewek satu ini tetap terlihat macho, walau kesakitan. Sasuke nggak tahu harus muji Naruto, atau berpikir gadis di depannya bodoh. Ha—ah, dengan pelan, Sasuke membuka tangan Naruto agar tidak menutupi wajahnya secara terus-menerus. Naruto yang tadinya enggan membuka wajahnya, akhirnya membuka tangannya, dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang lebam—biru banget. Kyuubi mandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget—merasa bersalah banget sampai-sampai dia nggak tega lihat muka adenya.

Bibir Naruto bergetar, matanya mulai terlihat sembab—menahan kesal. "Gue padahal cuman pingin masakin buat loe doang..," bisik Naruto, pelan—mulai ngasih tahu tujuannya memasak pada Sasuke ketika semua rencananya gagal-total. "Tapi, kenapa gue sial terus? Huweeeeeee…," Naruto pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sial! Sudah dihina, diketawain, terus diejek-ejek masakannya, sekarang harus kena pukulan Kyuubi juga? Sial bangeeetttt!

Kyuubi mandang Naruto dengan ekspresi miris. Doi ngambil bekal yang ada di atas lantai dan sempat terlupakan. "Ini bekal buat loe, nyet!" kata Kyuubi dengan nada kesal. Ia nyerahin bekal tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mandang bekal di tangannya. "Buat gue? Bukannya ini bekal Naruto yang dititipin sama gue?" tanya Sasuke—salah paham. "Tadi, Naruto ngasih bekal ini nggak banyak omong. Mana gue berani makan bekal kepunyaan orang, apalagi bekal Naruto yang jadwalnya padat..," kata Sasuke dengan miris sambil mandang sobat ajaibnya yang terisak tangis—bego.

Kyuubi mandang Naruto kayak Naruto itu adalah orang terbego sedunia. "Jangan bilang loe udah ngasih itu makanan terus pergi gitu aja?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah miris. Benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang udah ngebuat semuanya salah paham dan kacau.

"Iya, dia memang ngelakuin itu..," kata Sasuke, menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"JANGAN, SALAHIN NARU! Huweeeee..," teriak Naruto—nggak mau disalahin, kalau ada sandal jepit di tangan Naruto, Kyuubi yakin pasti Naruto sudah ngelempar sandal tersebut ke wajah Sasuke. Doi memang gini tabiatnya. Kalau sudah kesal plus nangis jadi lebih galak dari Kyuubi, terus lebih manja dari baby orang hutan sekalipun. "SASU YANG SALAH!" teriak Naruto—nyalahin Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa. "TERUS NAGATO YANG KECENTILAN!" kata Naruto, nggak nyambung. Doi jadi ingat Nagato yang ngebuat keberaniannya buat ngomong sama Sasuke hilang lima puluh persen karena 'kecelakaan' konyol di lapangan tersebut.

Ngelihat Naruto nangis, Sasuke merasa kasihan banget sekaligus lucu. Daripada Naruto kayak gini terus, lebih baik Sasuke ngalah sedikit. Doi pun meluk Naruto—lembut. "Ya, ya, gue yang salah nggak makan bekal itu..," kata Sasuke—mengkodisikan keadaan. Kyuubi natap Sasuke sinis, nggak suka adiknya dipeluk-peluk sembarang. Tetapi, berhubung Naruto lagi nangis, Kyuubi nggak bisa nendang Sasuke dan memperumit keadaan. "Udah cup.. cup.. cup.. jangan nangis!" kata Sasuke—menepuk-nepuk sahabat macho satunya ini yang kalau udah nangis susah berhenti.

Naruto masih terus menangis.

Kyuubi pun menghela napas—berat. Doi ngebuka bekal makanan Naruto, dan ngambil sendok di bekal tersebut. "Sudah, sudah jangan nangis!" kata Kyuubi—tumben ikut ngebujuk adiknya yang lagi nangis. "Nih, bekalnya dimakan Sasuke..," kata Kyuubi. Doi pun nyuapin Sasuke pake sendok di tangannya, dan Sasuke menerima makanan itu dengan senang hati. "Enak, kan, Sas?" kata Kyuubi—senyum manis banget, walaupun masih tersirat ekspresi 'awas kalau loe bilang nggak enak'.

Dengan mulut penuh Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk semangat. "Hu—um, hu—um!" katanya—semangat. Doi pun harus nerima suapan lagi dari Kyuubi, walaupun mulutnya masih penuh.

Melihat tingkah kedua orang disayangnya, Naruto ingin sekali tertawa. Terlebih, entah kenapa pemandangan Kyuubi ketika menyuapi Sasuke begitu indah di mata Naruto. Membayangkan mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih membuat Naruto nyengir—hentai? Eittttssss, lah! Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, rupanya ada jiwa Fujoshi yang tumbuh. Dia menyukai percintaan sesama laki-laki sampai lupa jika orang yang dijodohkannya itu adalah orang yang disukainya sendiri.

"Pffffttt… HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA..," tawa Naruto—terbahak-bahak. Tangisannya tiba-tiba hilang sama sekali. Otaknya entah kenapa merasa suka melihat drama Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Terlebih, kali ini Sasuke-lah yang mulai menyuapi Kyuubi agar Naruto semakin tertawa.

Tanpa tahu apa yang ada di otak Naruto, Sasuke cuman ikut senang mendengar tawa Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi curiga banget kalau otak Naruto lagi error. "Yeeee, ketawa?" kata Sasuke sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, dan memeluk Naruto lagi—masih polos buat memahami otak luar binasa sang Namikaze. Mereka pun berpelukan di tengah-tengah matahari yang semakin masuk ke dalam peraduannya, mesra banget.

Di dalam pelukan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya, misinya untuk membuat bento selesai. Walaupun penuh perjuangan, dan kekonyolan, orang yang disukainya memakan bentonya juga, bukan? Yeeeiii! Berkat bento banyak banget hal yang diketahui Naruto. Dia jadi tahu betapa care-nya sang kakak, walaupun… yaaa… bisa dibilang tsundere. Dia jadi tahu kalau dia mempunyai saudara-saudara, ibu, dan ayah yang selalu ngedukung dia. Oh, iya! Doi juga jadi tahu kalau… Itachi Uchiha menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya sampai rela mati memakan makanan beracun, dan nggak tahu kenapa Naruto senang mendengar cinta terlarang itu! Tapi, yang lebih penting akibat keinginannya membuat bento untuk Sasuke, Naruto jadi tahu kalau Sasuke itu…. ya begitulah~

Oke, semua ini memang gara-gara bento, Naruto jadi tahu banyak hal. Bisa dibilang hal sekecil apapun yang dilakukan apabila mengamati secara baik akan banyak pengalaman di dalamnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan sampai jumpa lagi di cerita femNaru selanjutnya!

**The End.**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Silahkan dinilai femNaru Taz yang pertama kali tamat ini. Ha—ah, akhirnya buat juga cerita femNaru xixixixi. Terima kasih dibaca. Mohon dinilai ya, ceritanya!

Jaaa~


End file.
